Music to My Ears
by Earthangie
Summary: ALexOlivia. NOT FLUFF. Elliot drags Olivia to their rival high school to see Kathy's concert, Olivia finds more than the music appealing. After partying together, Olivia finds herself in a big mess with this high school and one of the leading ladies there
1. Chapter 1

** Author:** EarthAngie  
**Title:** Music to my Ears  
**Fandom:** L&O:SVU  
**Pairing:** A/O  
**Rated:** M (to be safe)  
**Disclaimer:** You know which characters aren't mine.  
**Note:** Timeline adjustment here folks. I'm takin our Svu kids back to their high school days. A scarey place... I know but give it a try

**"Music to My Ears"**

"Remind me again, why I'm here?" Olivia asked, nudging her best friend.

"Liv, a chorus concert is not the end of the world," Elliot reassured the fidgeting girl beside him.

"Seriously El," she looked at the people filing into her rival high school. "I really shouldn't be here... neither should you, come to think of it."

"I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. The soccer guys hate Tapestry Charter High. Not all sports hate the same school."

"Maybe they should. Look at this place," Olivia looked up at the high ceilings and the 'fine art' of students that hung in frames along the clean walls.

"You're judging," Elliot mocked as the ushers opened the doors in front of them. They began the slow shuffle to the auditorium. Olivia snatched a program from a side table and followed Elliot to the front.

"Oh Elliot, please don't make me sit in the front. I don't want them to actually see me sleeping. That's just mean," Olivia half whined with a small smile on her face.

"Liv, I need to be in the front so I can see Kathy. Come on, I gotta make a good impression! Don't make a big deal about it... please," Elliot gave Olivia a sad look and her guilt made her whining come to a fast end. She knew Elliot liked this girl a lot and she was happy for him. Even though she got conned into coming to her concert.

"You're lucky I owed you one," she huffed, dropping into the seat beside him. She flipped through the pages of the program. "Dude, half these songs aren't even in English."

"Liv, did you really have anywhere else to be tonight?" He had a good point. If she wasn't with Elliot, her night was pretty much shot anyhow. They spent all their free time together. They had grow up a few streets away from each other and became fast friends. They had tried dating once in middle school but eventually both agreed that they were too much like family to go there. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome! City Honors High would like to congratulate our graduating seniors this year. We dedicate tonight's performance to you," the conductor went on to make his announcements and Olivia slumped down in her seat. Elliot sat up straight, eyeing the stage and the side doors, hoping for a glance of Kathy.

The singers filed out after introduction. The girls wore long sleek, black gowns that tied in the back to make them fit perfectly. The boys were dressed in tuxes, complete with comber buns and bow ties. Olivia and Elliot gave each other a look as if to say, "rich kids, ugh". The performance started with the national anthem and they stood to their feet. When they sat back down Elliot nudged Olivia.

"There she is," he pointed to the short girl in the front. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a low pony tail and she fidgeted nervously in the spotlight. She noticed Elliot pointing and smiling and she smiled back at him. "She sees us!" He waved at her. Olivia smiled. She hadn't met Kathy yet and was honestly worried to. After playing women's lacrosse for four years and getting into at least two fights a year with girls from this school, she had her doubts that any were worth knowing.

The concert went on and Olivia politely clapped after each mind numbing song. Elliot sat beaming at Kathy the entire time. Olivia hadn't really seem him so excited about a girl in a long time. After Sarah broke his heart eight months ago, he hadn't even talked about girls until he bumped into this one after one of his games at this school. They had talked a while and she gave him her phone number. He'd only been talking to her a couple weeks but when she gave him a good reason to see her again, Elliot was elated. He had been on cloud nine all week, after finding out about the concert.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, at this time, I would like to offer an intermission and the final chamber ensemble will finish our evening, promptly in 15 minutes," the choral director announced and Olivia looked at Elliot, rolling her eyes.

"Hmm, I could really go for some tea and crumpets myself," Olivia joked to Elliot. He wanted to scold her but he couldn't help but laugh.

"They are pretty, hmph, here," Elliot said, pointing his nose to the sky. "But I promise you, a million times over, Kathy isn't like that at all."

"I hope not or I'm going to have to seriously rethink being your friend. I can't have a best friend with no boundaries. I mean really, what will people think," Olivia laughed, getting to her feet. "All joking aside, I really have to pee." She looked around.

"Would you like to announce that to the whole auditorium?" Elliot asked, looking to the stage. "There's a mike up there if the people in the back didn't hear you."

"Oh shut up," Olivia slapped his arm. "Go find you're girlfriend."

"I can't," he said stretching his arms."I think they have to stay in the back rooms. Besides, I don't want to get lost in this place."

"Okay, well I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere. If you leave me in this place, I'll never speak to you again," Olivia warned with a half smile and handed Elliot her crinkled up program.

The lobby was swarming with people buying baked goods and older ladies complaining about the distance to the restrooms. Olivia slipped between the crowd and found a door leading to a deserted hall.

"Nice," Olivia said to no one. She couldn't stand crowds and was thankful she found a quiet place where she wouldn't have to face more people she already felt she shouldn't be coming into contact with. She felt horribly out of place in the large school but she was there to help Elliot out, so she figured they'd laugh about this a few years from now.

She finally found the girls room and pushed her way through the door. The bathroom was free of people but full of detail. She figured she'd come across a faculty restroom, considering there was lotion, hairspray, moose and fake flowers lining the sinks. Olivia simply rolled her eyes and headed into a stall. Afterwards, she washed her hands and looked at herself in the large mirror. She brushed her hair with her fingers, decided she looked decent enough not to embarrass Elliot and headed for the door. As she pushed the swinging door, she was met with resistance. She stepped back and let the person, who she assumed was pushing the other side, come through.

"I'm sorry," a tall blonde girl said as she opened the door quickly, nearly running into Olivia.

"No problem," Olivia said, taking in the girl for a second. She was definitely one of the singers. The black gown and violin in her hand were a dead give away. The girl brushed past her, running for the mirror. Olivia took a double take before leaving the bathroom. There was something about that girl that left her with an odd feeling. She brushed it off and headed back for the auditorium.

"I thought you drove off with my car," Elliot joked as Olivia jumped for her seat. The lights dimmed just as her body made contact with the theatre style seat.

"I wish," Olivia joked. "Hey where's my program?"

"Here," Elliot handed her the wrinkled paper. "Not like you really care what's going on up there."

"You know I'm just kidding El," Olivia said, settling down. He smiled at her.

"Kathy's in this group too," he whispered as the director returned to the stage. "I guess she's really good to be part of all of them."

"Cool," Olivia answered mindlessly. She looked through the program.

The songs started up again and Olivia's eyes scanned the crowd. She wondered if any of the girls lacrosse players she'd attacked were up there. When her eyes came to the middle of the top row, she recognized the girl from the top row. She was the violinist from the bathroom. She hadn't noticed it, in the few seconds they crossed, but the girl was surprisingly attractive. Her ivory skin seemed to glow under the stage lights and her blonde hair seemed angelic too. It was so light, shiny and perfectly brushed on either side of her head.

_"She is probably the snottiest girl in the whole school,"_ Olivia thought to herself. _"No one that pretty can be nice." _ Elliot leaned into her before her pessimistic thoughts could continue.

"Kathy has a solo next, kinda," Elliot whispered.

"What do you mean, 'kinda'?" Olivia wondered.

"Well, she's not singing but she gets to play accompanying a soloist," he answered proudly.

"What does she play?" Olivia answered, flipping back to the program to look for Kathy's name.

"Violin," Elliot answered.

"Maybe you should take lessons, so you can woo her," Olivia commented as Elliot elbowed her.

"I would like to introduce a very special student tonight," the director addressed us. "She is an excellent senior, who I am proud to say is going to be studying Music and Dance in the fall at Juilliard." People in the audience began to whisper low about how prestigious Juilliard was and how it was 'astonishing' that the girl was accepted so early. "Please help me welcome, Alexandra Cabot."

As Olivia clapped, she saw the girl she'd been studying shift her weight. The singers parted gracefully to let her down off the top risers. The blonde approached the microphone to address the audience.

"Thank you," she began, in a low, calm tone. "As Senior class president, I would like to dedicate this song to my class. I think we've all had a wonderful time together and I will miss you all. This is my way, on behave of my class, of saying goodbye." Elliot rolled his eyes.

"She's definitely the fakest person I've ever seen," he commented. But Olivia didn't seem to notice. She wasn't sure why, but she was studying the shape of the girls jaw when she spoke. She... liked the sound of her voice, even though she was just speaking.

"Tonight I will be singing "The Long Day is Over", written by Norah Jones," she smiled at the name. Olivia wondered if that was the blondes favorite artist. She snapped out of her trance and wondered why she even cared anyway. "I would like to introduce Katherine Meyers on violin and Grace Adams on piano."

"Go Kathy," Elliot whispered. Olivia looked at him and laughed.

"This isn't a soccer game," she replied. "So shut up."

Elliot eyed her for a moment, wondering about her sudden change of heart but as the piano began to play, his thoughts shifted away. They both turned their heads as Kathy began to play along with Grace. Olivia looked down at her program, curious as to the name of the blonde. She wasn't really paying attention before, but she sure was now.

_Soloist: Alexandra Cabot _

Her eyes looked over the black ink printed in front of her. Under the name was the blurb about Juiliard. She began to read it but when the first note of Alexandra's song hit the air, Olivia's head shot back up. It was amazing! Olivia could not believe sure a rich sound could come from such a fragile looking body. She felt her skin rise with goosebumps and a chill went through her. The blonde sang the slow jazz calmly and controlled. The only thing it lacked was real emotion. Sure, the girl could really sing but Olivia wondered if she was into music as she let on.

As the last note left her mouth, Olivia thought she might cry. No one at her school could sing like that, not even their best. The crowd erupted with applause and ended the praise with a standing ovation. Olivia was on her feet before Elliot.

"Man, she was good huh?" Elliot exclaimed. Even he was shocked.

"Yeah," Olivia said, intrigued by the smiling face on stage. Alexandra took Kathy's hand and they bowed together before exiting. "She was amazing."


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Elliot! You came! I'm so glad!" Kathy exclaimed two minutes after the house lights went on. People bumped into each other searching for the singer they came to see. Plastic wrap on flowers, people calling to each other and the sound crew moving microphones was making Olivia dizzy. "You must be Olivia," Kathy turned to her, pulling Olivia from her anxious thoughts.

"In the flesh," Olivia said, outstretching her hand. "You did really great up there. You guys have a very talented group... Well in your case, a couple groups." Kathy laughed.

"I couldn't get enough so I had to take three courses. It makes for a lot of practice time but I think it's worth it."

"Well, it shows. I was really impressed," Elliot commented, putting his arm around her. Olivia noticed the shorter girl blush slightly before she went on to speak again.

"So, did you guys have any plans tonight... besides this I mean?" Kathy looked between the two. Both shrugged and shook their heads. "Okay well, every year after the last concert we all go down to Joe's Restaurant to celebrate. Our director started that tradition about ten years ago. We have our own though too," Kathy lowered her tone. "Since the day after is always a Saturday, we always have a big bonfire down past the east side warehouses. Would you guys want to go to that too?"

"That sounds awesome," Elliot exclaimed. "Looks like our weekend is packed!"

"For once," Olivia joked. "That does sound fun. I mean, Elliot and I will have to cancel that trip to the Cape but..." Kathy's face fell. Olivia noticed instantly. "I'm only kidding," she laughed. Internally she wondered if she'd have to worry about Kathy disapproving of her and Elliot's close relationship.

"This place is clearing out," Elliot commented. "We should be going too. Besides, I'm freakin' starving."

"I second that," Olivia and Kathy chimmed together.

The resturant was hopping! Olivia recognized the faces of some of the singers. Most had changed back into street clothes, although some hadn't taken the time to take off their formal wear. Kathy led the two through the crowd to a table her friends were parked at. They were laughing and throwing napkins at each other. They barely noticed the three approach.

"Hey guys, move over!" Kathy exclaimed. "These are my friends Elliot and Olivia," Kathy introduced. Olivia's wandering eyes made their way back to the table as she heard her name. Kathy's friends were all warm and welcomed them to sit. "This is Joe, Evan, Sarah, Serena and Grace."

"Grace, you were really great on that piano this evening," Elliot said, striking up conversation. "How long have you been playing?"

"Five years," she answered. "Five i long /i years."

"You don't like it?" Elliot asked. Olivia's train of thought drifted away from the table. She looked at the singers at every table. She wondered why the blonde girl hadn't come back with all the others. Maybe she i was /i a snot after all. Maybe she didn't have friends. Olivia couldn't stand people who only had time for homework. There was so much more to life, that these one way thinkers, were missing out on.

The waitress came by and took orders. Olivia half listened to Joe and Evan and their crazy story about getting lost on the wrong side of New York. She felt her nose start to run and picked up a napkin. When she noticed the bright red, she decided to excuse herself to the ladies room.

Olivia pushed through the doors and went up to the sink. "Fuck, where did this come from?" She asked the tissue in her hand. She leaned over the sink and tried to lightly blow her nose. The sound of a toilet flushing startled her. She didn't think anyone was even in there. She silently cursed herself for talking aloud to no one.

Olivia kept her head over the sink as the girl beside her, washed her hands.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" The low voice came from beside her. It sounded familiar. Olivia turned her head sideways to see the soloist. She got goosebumps when she realized who it was. She didn't understand why she was so drawn to this girl but she had been silently searching the crowds for her, all evening.

"I've got a bloody nose," Olivia said, feeling like an idiot. "I've never really had one before actually."

"Well don't try to blow. It could make it worse," the blonde disappeared into the stall and returned with white toilet paper. It was softer than the brown paper towel Olivia had. "Pinch your nose with this," she handed Olivia the paper and pressed lightly on her forehead. "Tip your head back like this." The contact from the girls fingers to her face make her stomach flop.

"How do you know all this?" Olivia asked, trying desperatly to get her mind off the odd reactions she was having. The awkward silences weren't much fun either.

"Didn't you learn this in health?" The girl asked.

"I failed health," Olivia half laughed. She shook her head at how stupid that sounded and the girl touched her again.

"Don't shake, try to be still," Olivia froze at the order. "How do you fail health anyway? Don't you just have to show up?" She joked.

"I don't get much sleep at night," Olivia answered. She started to feel dizzy from keeping her head back. "Guess I thought it wouldn't matter when I caught up." The girl laughed.

"Okay, bring your head back down," she ordered. Olivia did as she was told. "Now blow your nose really lightly." Olivia did. "See, better."

"Thank you," the nervous brunette said. "I owe you one."

"Oh it's nothing," the girl answered.

"Good thing I bumped into you in the bathroom," Olivia laughed as she washed her hands.

"Again," the blonde corrected. Olivia looked at her. She didn't think the girl had noticed her back at the school. She had been in such a rush. "I'm Alex," she said smiling.

"Olivia."


	3. Chapter 3

_Rated: Mature_

"Earth to Olivia," Elliot repeated. "I say, earth to the outsiderrrrr."

"Ah!" Olivia was startled as Elliot's riding glove hit her in the head. Across his bedroom, Elliot was strapping on his helmet. "What?"

"Where _are_ you today?" Elliot asked confused. "Ever since yesterday you've been all..."

"What?" Olivia asked. Was she really being as flighty as she felt?

"I don't know... out there. Are you mad at me or something? Did you have a bad time last night?" Elliot worried.

"No, no. It's not that at all. I had fun last night, seriously," Olivia reassured.

"Then what is it?" Elliot walked over and took the glove from the bed and pulled it over his hand. Olivia got off his bed and picked up her helmet. "Did Adam do something?"

"Adam's away with his parents this weekend. I don't know what it is." Olivia huffed. "This is going to sound weird Elliot but..." Olivia couldn't find the words. She wasn't sure how she was feeling. "I don't know about Adam and me anymore."

"Why? Did you guys fight? Did he do something? Do I need to kill him in his sleep or anything?" Elliot joked and Olivia laughed. She turned serious and turned her attention to lacing her shoes.

"No it's nothing like that. It's just... When you were with Kathy last night, you were so happy. I mean, you were 'grinning like an idiot' happy. Every time you see her, you're eyes just light up. I know that's a really girlie thing to say, but it's true." Olivia noted.

"This is bad to you because?" Elliot couldn't see where this is going.

"It's not bad El, it's just different. I don't have that with Adam. I haven't had that with any guy I've ever dated. What if something's wrong with me? What if I'm just incapable of loving?" Olivia's fears surfaced. She thought of all the damaging things her mother had done to her but left that part out, although Elliot knew the scene all too well.

"Olivia, you're eighteen years old. You don't need to know your soulmate right this minute. Honestly? I think there may even be more than one person for every one. Just in case you miss the first one that comes along."

"Really?" Olivia finished knotting her sneakers and looked up at him. "I just want that... Spark. Or whatever it is. I think it's so awesome that you feel that way with Kathy and I'm just noticing, by comparison, that I just don't have that. I mean, Adam isn't a bad person or anything. We have a great time together but I don't really miss him when he's not around. I don't draw hearts in my damn notebook with our inicials. He's just there and I'm there and blah." Olivia furrowed her brow at the thoughts that had been plaguing her for the last two days.

"Well, I can't help you there because only you know how you feel. _However,_ I can tell you that maybe you should just relax and try not to think about it. That's when the real things happen. If you put all this pressure on finding this _one_ or whatever, I think you'll drive yourself crazy."

"I see what you're saying but it's not just about _the one_. It's about _any_ 'one'. I don't know what I mean, let's just go hit the trails." Olivia grabbed her water bottle and the two headed for Elliot's garage to drag out his dirt bikes. Nothing made Olivia feel better or clear her mind, like a long, fast ride through the back woods. She was thankful that they lived far enough up, where there were some woods to ride around in. She couldn't imagine being stuck in the city _all_ the time.

"OLIVIA!" Olivia could hear Elliot's muffled yell from the living room. She turned off the shower and rubbed the towel over her head fast.

"I'm coming! Sorry, I'm running late!" She called back to her antsy friend. She knew they still had to meet up with Kathy and Elliot was more than concerned about looking bad in front of her.

"You got five minutes!" Elliot called.

"Yeah? Or what? You'll leave me here and take _my_ car?" Olivia mocked as she bolted down the hall, barely holding her towel together.

"Yeah, yeah. Just move it," Elliot complained. She heard the refidgorator door open and figured he was helping himself.

Olivia wasn't really sure what to wear, not that she put that much thought into it anyhow. She ended up grabbing a pair of jeans and a fitted white t-shirt. It wasn't chilly yet, but she knew when the sun went down in about an hour, it would be. She grabbed her jean jacket, a twenty, her license and her car keys.

"Okay see, I'm ready!" Olivia said, slipping flip flops onto her feet while locking the front door.

"I'm a good motivator," Elliot smiled.

"You're ridiculous," Olivia laughed as they walked briskly to Olivia's old 70's two door blue GTO.

"Alright take this right," Kathy said from the passenger seat. They had just picked her up on time. With a minute to spare even. Elliot had moved to the back and they were making their way closer to the city. The sun was already going down when Olivia pulled into the warehouse area. A number of cars were already parked up on the grass and a group of boys were gathering wood and piece of who knows what, to build the fire. A group of girls were pulling open bags of chips and another group were dragging coolers filled with beer up to the camp spot. Someone had set up a portable radio and kids were laughing and singing to the current music. Olivia took in her surroundings. She hated dealing with new people. She didn't know why, but it was just hard for her to deal with big crowds. She had no problem striking conversations with people. She wasn't shy, she just kept to herself. Kathy immediately spotted her group from the restaurant and led Olivia and Elliot over to greet them. 

"Olivia, girl, you're lookin' good tonight," Olivia laughed at Joe and his lisp. He wore a pink polo shirt, khaki shorts and a hemp necklace with glass beads. He took a drag from his joint and handed it to her. "You gotta loosen up honey, we're all gonna have a good time tonight, am I right?" He laughed and Olivia took a drag and handed it back to the flamboyant boy.

"You're nuts Joe," Olivia said, shaking her head and exhaling.

"Yes and maybe I can snag some! Oh, I'm bad!" They all laughed as he herded the group over to some lawn chairs and logs, surrounding the fire. They guys had really got it going and as the sun dropped further into the sky, Olivia began to relax. She listened to the jokes and stories of the crowd around her.

"Check out that sunset," Kathy noted. They all turned to see the vibrant glow of oranges and yellows through the grey buildings. "It's so pretty." They all agreed.

After sharing another joint with Joe and a half of a beer Olivia realized she had to pee. "Hey Kathy, where's the little girls room? Do I just pick a bush and hide?" Olivia joked. She had loosened up considerably and was having a good time with the new friends she had met.

"Yeah I guess," Kathy answered looking around. "I'd say go down over there." She pointed off to the edge of some woods where no one was near. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Um sure, you can be my guard," Olivia laughed and handed her beer to Elliot.

"Can I come?" Elliot joked.

"You wish," Kathy retorted and the girls made their way from the bonfire.

Kathy was quiet for a moment before Olivia broke the silence.

"I'm glad you invited us," the relaxed brunette confessed. "It's really nice to do something different."

"I'm glad you guys decided to come. What do you usually do on a Saturday?" Kathy asked.

"Well, I drag Elliot to the movies with my boyfriend Adam," Olivia said emotionless.

"Oh that's right, El told me you were seeing someone," Kathy exclaimed. She seemed like a girl that loved to gossip, in a good way. "How long have you been seeing him?"

"Uh, I guess three months now," Olivia said, stepping over pieces of concrete in the grass.

"You don't sound too excited," Kathy observed.

"He's a really great guy and everything... I just... I don't know if we match, I guess," Olivia tried to find the words, more for herself than for Kathy.

"I know how that is," Kathy said, avoiding an old trash can. "Hey it's getting darker back here. Why don't you just go behind that tree?"

"Yeah I think--" Olivia stopped suddenly in her tracks.

"What?" Kathy spoke quietly, alarmed at Olivia's actions.

"Shh... Did you hear that?" Olivia whispered and craned her neck to listen for more noise. Somewhere close, she could hear muffled arguing. Kathy heard it too. She went stiff with fear. Olivia noticed the short blonde freeze and even in the dark, she could see her scared expression.

Olivia took two steps forward and stopped when she heard the crack of a hand hitting skin. She looked back at Kathy and took her by the shoulders. "Listen to me, I'm going to go over there," she whispered quickly. "We're too far from that campsite for you to make it back safe. It's too dark. I want you to sit here beside this concrete cylinder and I'll be right back okay?" Kathy nodded. "Stay still and don't move okay?"

Olivia felt around in the grass. The warehouse area was littered with garbage and she found a thin pipe. She gripped it in her hands and crept over to the edge of the woods. She listened carefully. She could hear a guys voice talking low and angry to someone. The closer she got, the more clear his words were becoming.

"What's the matter? I'm not good enough for you?" The voice came in low and harsh. Olivia could see a tall muscular boy pinning a girl against a tree with his body. The moon had partially come out by now and Olivia could see the gleam of tears in the girls eyes, as well as the boys hand over her mouth. She inched closer, clutching the metal pipe in her clammy hands.

"Matthew please," the scared voice shot to Olivia's ears. The boy had moved his hand to kiss her when she began to plea for him to let her go. That scared voice wasn't all that unfamiliar. "Please don't do this, you're hurting me."

"Why don't you just shut up," he replied angrily pushing his mouth onto hers. Olivia crept closer as the small girl beneath him tried to push him away. "Don't push me Alex, you know you want this."

"Alex." Olivia whispered aloud before she could stop herself. She stopped moving and put her hand over her mouth. She didn't want him to hear her coming up behind him. But he didn't seem to notice.

"I don't want this, I said no!" Alex tried to yell but he had her pressed so hard against the tree, she could hardly breathe. Her words made him even madder and he grabbed her hard by the shoulders and threw her to the ground.

"You don't say no to me," he said, standing over her. He dropped to his knees and Olivia went to surprise attack him when she heard a gasp.

They all had heard it. Olivia looked up to see Kathy standing in the distance. _Shit._ She thought to herself.

"Hey," the boy said, turning to look at Kathy but she didn't move. Alex decided that this was the perfect time to scurry away. She rolled over as fast as she could and started to crawl away when Matthew noticed. He grabbed for her foot and she yelped. She hadn't realized it but she was heading straight for Olivia. It was in that moment that Olivia took her chance to strike back. When the crack of the pipe hit him in the head, his hand went limp and Alex pulled her leg away. She looked up to see Olivia standing over her. Olivia looked down at the scared blonde. She looked back up just in time to see Kathy running back to the campsite to get Elliot.

She bent down quickly to see if Matthew was breathing. He was. Then she turned to Alex. Her breathing was labored and her eyes were wild with fear. Olivia reached out to touch her but she flinched.

"It's okay," the brunette reassured. She threw the pipe into the woods and approached the blonde. "Are you okay? Did he.."

"No," Alex answered before the word could leave Olivia's mouth.

"Are you alright Alex?" Olivia got closer and touched the girl's shoulders. She tried to look Alex in the eyes but the blonde kept avoiding it.

"He tried to... He was going to... If you didn't come," Alex's broken sentences ended with her tears as she let Olivia pull her into a hug. The thin girls body was hot with anxiety and her sobs began to soak through Olivia's shirt.

Olivia looked up to see Elliot and Kathy running over. Elliot looked from Matthew to Olivia, to the crying girl in her arms.

"What the hell happened here?" He exclaimed.

"I don't know, Elliot." It was all she could offer. Too many things were beginning to flood her mind as she rocked the girl in her arms, stroking her tangled hair.  



	4. Chapter 4

"What do we do?" Kathy asked with panic in her eyes. "Did you kill him?"

"God no!" Olivia said, wishing she could slap Kathy out of it and send her home. "I just... I only knocked him out."

"Olivia," Elliot said, looking at the drain of blood coming from the boys head. "What did you hit him with?"

"Elliot, it's not important," Olivia said, holding the blonde tighter. She could feel the smaller girl curling further into her neck. Olivia could tell she didn't want to listen to the reenactment of the incident. "We've got to get out of here."

"What about him?" Kathy shrieked, pointing to the unconscious perpetrator, face down in the dirt.

"Alright, listen... Everyone just chill out," Olivia said looking around to see if anyone else was within ear shot. She rubbed Alex's back before gently pulling the freaked out girl to face her. "How did you get here tonight? Did you have a car?"

"No, I..." Alex stammered, catching a glimpse of the boy.

"He was your ride," Olivia concluded. "Okay, this is what we're going to do. Uhhm, I'm going to take her home. And..." She wasn't really sure what to do. Olivia desperately wanted control of the situation but nothing was coming to her.

"I'll take care of this kid," Elliot offered, sensing Olivia's distress. She sighed with relief and rolled back on her heels.

"Come on, I'll take you home," the brunette said, taking charge for the quiet blonde. Something in Olivia had flipped when she witnessed the petite blonde's attack. She felt an incredible urge to protect her. After all, she knew what it was like to be in a situation like that...

Olivia pulled Alex up by her shoulders and put her arm around her. She looked around and decided to stay in the shadows, on the out skirts of the campsite, so no one would notice them. She took one glance back to see Joe and Evan slipping away from the crowd to help Elliot.

Once in Olivia's old car, Alex finally spoke. "Thank you." The words almost inaudible, Olivia wasn't sure if she actually heard them. "I can't believe that just happened," Alex said in an exasperated breath.

"I owed you, remember," Olivia offered a half smile. She felt terrible for the girl in her passenger seat.

"All that 'cause I pinched your nose for a nose bleed," Alex laughed sarcastically. She sniffled loudly.

"I have tissue's in the glove box," Olivia pulling onto the main road, grateful to be getting away from the ugly scene behind them.

The ride was silent for the most part. Alex kept her eyes out the window but Olivia's danced from road to wheel to the back of her head. She couldn't help but think about what an odd situation she had gotten herself into for this perfect stranger. Then again, she would've done it for anyone. Right? It was the right thing to do.

"This is me," the meek blonde answered.

"No lights?" Olivia wondered aloud, pulling up to the stone driveway.

"My parents are vacationing at Martha's Vineyard this weekend. They have a house up there," Alex replied flatly. She seemed to be in some sort of a daze. Olivia turned off the car and got out. She would just make sure Alex was settled before she left her alone. The last thing she needed was to walk into this huge, dark mansion. Alex fished through her purse until she found the glittering key chain they needed. Olivia didn't need an invitation, and Alex didn't bother giving her one. Olivia simply followed Alex quietly into the foyer. The oblivious blonde flipped the light switch, illuminating the white room before them.

"Wow." Olivia's voice almost echoed off the wide walls and tall ceilings. Alex turned to face the impressed brunette. She finally had a good look at the girl. There was no towel over her face and no shadows to hide her features. Olivia noticed every detail of the room as Alex noticed the details of Olivia. Her skin was a rich bronze and her hair was a soft chestnut brown. Her white t-shirt was stained with the blonde's smudge make up and her pants had dirty and grass stains beginning to set in.

"You're a mess," the blonde said plainly. Olivia's attention came back to Alex and she followed the girls gaze down to her own body. She saw small specs of Matthew's blood at the base of the cotton fabric.

"Shit," Olivia said absent mindedly. She pulled the shirt up to examine the dark color, exposing her toned stomach to the girl in front of her.

"Do you live far? You can clean up here if you like," Alex offered, hoping to keep her savior here as long as possible. She was terrified of being left alone now yet she was still too proud to say so.

"Uhm," Olivia thought about it. She could drive home and deal with her mother or she could prolong her stay with this traumatized girl. "I think I'll take you up on that offer." She didn't think she should be leaving her just yet. She looked at Alex after smoothing her shirt back over herself. "Are you shaking?"

"I..." The blonde became visibly embarrassed. Olivia reached out and rubbed Alex's upper arms as if warming her skin. "I just..."

"I know," Olivia's heart went out to her. "It's scary when you get beat up like that for the first time."

"You say that like you deal with it often?" Alex was sharp, even in this state, she didn't miss a thing. Olivia couldn't believe her slip up. She was always so careful about not exposing her personal situation. Then again, she only had a few close friends where she didn't have to worry about censoring herself.

"Let's just say, I know what it's like," Olivia said, letting her arms drop and her eyes wander away from the inquisitive blue ones. "So where is the spa in this palace?" She joked as if on cue. She couldn't help herself. Alex offered a sliver of a smile.

"It's not that big," came her quiet protest.

"Well, we can go with that, and you don't ever need to visit my block," Olivia smiled as they began their climb up the master staircase.

"In my own defense, I don't notice the size of the house because it's just a house to me. I don't really want to notice it anyway," Alex explained, another one of her emotionless faces accompanied her words. Always this emotionless expression on the poor girl. Olivia noted it, right away. "This is my room," Alex pushed open the large white door.

"Nice color," Olivia smiled looking at the deep red of the walls. A black comforter matched the black furniture littered in the room. Pictures of friends and family on a corkboard. All in all, the room looked like a normal teenagers room. In no way, did it match the rest of the house.

"Thank you, I thought so too," Alex walked in and through her dirty purse on the hardwood floor. "That door leads to my bathroom. It's clean, I promise," the blonde reassured.

"You're own bathroom... Nice." Olivia commented. She looked at the pale, blonde in the center of the room and thought about how out of place she looked in this dark setting. _Shouldn't this room be dripping pink?_ Olivia wondered. "Hey listen, are you sure you don't want to get cleaned up first?" The brunette asked, overlooking the disheveled blonde.

"No, no... I'm sure," Alex answered almost nervously. Olivia wondered if she was just dreaming it but shrugged it off.

"Okay, I'll only be a few minutes," she reassured but she received no answer.

The shower felt amazing on her aching bones. After the earlier ride with Elliot, that just now had started to settle in, and the fight with Matthew, she didn't realize how bad she needed this. She wondered what Elliot had done back at the campsite and if they were all going to get in trouble for this. She tried to push the thoughts out of her mind and decided they'd be best dealt with in the morning. She wondered if she should bring this up to Alex. Should they have a story? Should they tell the truth? Would Matthew even remember what happened in the morning? Too many questions and not one answer to satisfy.

When Olivia stepped out of the shower, she noticed a tank top and a pair of boxers laid out on the sink for her. _Sleep wear._ Olivia figured. She should've known that Alex wanted her to stay. Even though she was a stranger of some sorts, she was better than no one. She guessed that's what the blonde must've thought and decided she would like to stay anyhow. After all, the house was incredible, it was like being away on vacation.

The refreshed brunette opened the door to find Alex sitting at the head of her bed. Her knees were tight against her chest and she was hugging herself. It appeared she had been crying.

"Hey are you alright?" Olivia coaxed. What else could she say?

"I don't even want to get undressed. I feel... I feel like I could be," Alex's eyes watered again. She didn't even like the sound of her own words.

"Vulnerable?" Olivia guessed right when the blonde nodded. "Well, how about you go in the bathroom and leave the shower on so the steam fills the room. Change in there. It'll feel less open."

Alex thought about it and decided it might just work. She couldn't bring herself to shower, fearing... Well, she didn't even quite know. After successfully changing she re-entered her bedroom where Olivia sat, messaging with her cell phone. When the brunette noticed the blondes costume change she smiled and put the phone down. Alex sat beside her on the bed.

"What am I going to do?" Alex presented the question as though it had never left her lips before. She seemed like a girl that _would_ be prepared for anything.

"We'll worry about it in the morning," Olivia offered.

"I hate to ask you this," Alex began. "But I just can't be alone in this house, I..."

"It's fine. I'll stay," Olivia reassured, although she assumed this had been established already.

Alex looked down at her feet and Olivia put a hand on her shoulder. "You're lucky Alex," she pointed out. "Things could have gotten worse. We should be thankful."

It was true, things could've been worse. So why did she still feel threatened? "I still feel so unsafe though," the blonde said, as her eyes watered again. Olivia put her arm around her and tried to shush her.

"Maybe we should try and sleep for now?" Olivia was running out of ideas. There wasn't anything she could really say to this girl and there was nothing they could do until morning so what other option was there?

Alex simply nodded and scooted back to peel the covers from her bed. Olivia noticed leaves in Alex's hair and mindlessly picked them out.

"You don't mind sharing, do you?" Alex asked with worried eyes. Had anyone even slept at this girls house before?

"I've slept in cars, trust me, this is high class," Olivia joked, stealing a small, small smile from Alex.

They lay next to each other, starring at the ceiling. Alex had left the bathroom light on so she wouldn't feel so encase by the darkness. Even with this girl beside her, she still felt an itching of anxiety.

"This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me," Alex said blankly.

"This is the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me," Olivia answered as she felt her body begin to cool under the crisp sheets. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

"What the?" Alex grumbled, hitting Olivia's forehead like an alarm clock, waking her suddenly.

"Ah!" Olivia's eyes snapped open and stopped the girl before the third strike.

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

"Oh my God, I'm sorry," Alex answered, looking surprised and groggy. Olivia rolled over to see her cell phone jumping around, tuneless, on the bedside table.

"Hello?" Olivia scratched her head, giving herself a moment to remember where she was. Alex watched and waited. "What? Elliot, you've got to be kidding?"

Alex's eyes widened, forcing her memory to kick back in. _It must be Katherine's boy..._ She thought to herself. Olivia sat up suddenly and Alex followed suit. What was being said? Why was Olivia being so quiet?

"Okay, yeah, I'll be there in like fifteen minutes. Bye," Olivia replied. She looked down at her watch. 9:32 a.m.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, half insulted that the glance of the watch came before details of the conversation to her.

"I guess the boys just dumped beer on Matthew to make it look like he was drunker than he was," Olivia rolled her eyes. "Why did I leave them there?"

"What else?" Alex coaxed, she knew there was more.

"They heard from Joe that Matthew is pissed and he went to the police," Olivia's voice lowered. Her anger was beginning to surface.

"The police! Him! Did he forget what happened!" Alex's voice became shrill, surprising the brunette beside her.

"Calm down. I'll figure something out," Olivia said, pulling herself from the bed in search of yesterdays jeans. She could already feel the heat of the morning through the cracked window and left her t-shirt on the ground. The tank top she slept in would have to do for now.

"Where are you going?" Alex questioned, still pretty much out of the loop. Her sad traumatic reaction from the night before had vanished and now she was growing red with anger. What right did Matthew have to go see the police? It was her, who had that right!

"I have to go meet Elliot," the rushing brunette said, pulling the jeans up, hoping around on one leg. "He' s my best friend... um, Kathy is dating him... err kinda." Olivia didn't care for introductions, nor did she have time to explain anything.

"Why do you have to meet him?" Alex asked, throwing her hands down by her sides. She couldn't understand why this girl was so panicked. After all, it was Alex who was attacked. "You didn't do anything wrong Olivia."

"They aren't going to see it that way, Alex. I'll be in touch," Olivia scribbled her number fast on a tissue with a black marker on Alex's desk. "Call me if you need anything." Olivia stopped scurrying around for a brief moment and took in the confusing look on Alex's face. She wouldn't understand and she didn't have time to try and explain. "Thanks for the place to crash." With that, Olivia fled the large white house. Alex heard the motor start up in the driveway and listened until she could no longer make out the old car.

"El, what the fuck?" Olivia said, shaking her head as she got out of her car in Elliot's driveway. She had made it to his house in record time, happy not to have gotten caught. "What happened to 'I'll take care of it'"?

"Me? You're the one who hit him with _a pipe!_ Kathy told me what happened Liv! Are you out of your mind?" Elliot scolded, knowing he could get in trouble as well for covering it up.

"What would you have done?" Olivia questioned accusingly, with her hands planted on her hips.

"Punched him.. But a pipe?" Elliot covered his face and exhaled sharply.

"I wasn't thinking," Olivia said pacing.

"They are looking for you. Did you know that?" Elliot shouted.

"What do I say?" She suddenly became scared.

"Don't say anything. Get a lawyer. They put kids like us away Olivia. Matthew is from City Honors, he has money. You're fucked if he wins." Elliot accompanied the pacing. He wasn't mad at Olivia, he was proud of her bold move, he just didn't want her going away to prison for this. "Joe found the pipe," Elliot said after a minute.

"Huh?" What did he mean?

"Joe went back for the thing you hit him with after he found out that Matthew went to the police. He did it to protect you... And Alex. So don't tell anyone you had it." Elliot coached. This was his best friend; his family. He always tended to play by the rules but when it hit close to home, rules had no standing in his mind... as long as he could get away with it.

Olivia leaned against her car and looked up at the sky. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She heard the sound of a car pull up and she turned her head to look. She and Elliot said nothing, as the cruiser pulled up behind her car. Neither of them moved either. Nothing happened until the officer stepped out and approached the two silent kids.

"Are you Olivia Benson?" The detail looked down at Olivia, almost kindly, as if he knew this whole claim was bogus.

"Yes sir," she replied softly. Elliot looked at his feet.

"You're Elliot Stabler?" He looked over and Elliot nodded. He turned back to Olivia, "You're mother told me I'd find you both here. I'm sorry but the both of you are going to have to come with me."

"Are we under arrest?" Elliot asked plainly.

"You are not Mr. Stabler but Miss Benson, I'm afraid you are," Olivia listened to the officer and forced herself to hold back the tears that threatened her. She was scared.

"What for?" Elliot asked.

"Olivia Benson, you are under arrest for the brutal assault of Matthew Sanders. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do, can be used against you in a court of law," the man recited the speech as boring as possible and carefully slid the cold, metal cuffs over Olivia's wrists. "You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, you will appointed one by the courts." Olivia ducked her head and sat in the back seat. Elliot got into the other side.

The car ride to the station was painfully quiet and terribly long. Olivia couldn't afford an attorney. If anything, her mother would probably let her go to jail for fun. Secretly she hoped Alex would go to the police and tell them her side and everything would be brushed under the table but something in her told her... It probably wouldn't be so easy. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry so short but I'm in a rush and I didnt want to leave you hangin! I'll update soon, I promise!  
_side note: i also didnt have time to spell check because i use wordpad and long story--whatever. i will come back later tonight and edit this entry to be up to par. so this is the raw version k? no one crucify me!_

---------------------------------------- 

"State your name for this officer here," the detail said, passing Olivia to a new crew; Elliot separated from the moment they entered the station.

"Olivia Eva Benson," the frustrated and slightly intimidated girl replied with a heavy sigh.

"Your residence?" The new officer asked routinely.

Olivia looked around the station, wondering where Elliot was whisked away to as she absently gave the man her address, "..Buffalo, N.Y. -"

The detail held up a hand to stop her, "Thank you, I know the zip code to our town. I just needed the street."

_What a jerk,_ Olivia thought. _ Whatever happened to innocent until prooven guilty? If anything, I'm a victim here, having witnessed the attack. God, the legal system sucks._

The new officer escorted her into an interrogation room where she sat silently, supposedly waiting for a detective to visit her. A young man entered shortly after she had been seated. He was tall and muscular, looking proud of it. He had thick, wavy black hair and his gun was slung in his armpit. He was one of those cops that would probably scream at you until you cried just to get that confession out. In short, Olivia figured him to be a pompous ass.

"So you like beating up kids, huh?" He asked. Apparently her assumptions were right. He was a pompous ass and she decided she'd have no take in his game. However, the question was an odd one. Weren't they all kids?

"I'm sorry?" Olivia asked, her horrible poker face, showing her confusion and disgust with the man already.

"Oh right, I'm Det. Simonelli and the question poised," he said pretending to think, pressing his index fingers to his lips. "I believe was... You like beating up kids?"

"I don't beat up kids." Olivia answered simply, shaking her head at the fool.

"Matthew is, uh, 16 I believe and you are what?" He looked at her but Olivia was smart.

"Are you asking my age?" She made no mention of whether she knew Matthew or not. She'd seen this done on television and heard stories from some of her friends in her neighborhood that had been collared for bogus claims.

"Yes, let's go with that," replied the annoying detective as he paced behind her. She loathed him lurking so close to her.

"I'm 18," Olivia replied sharply and as she heard him take a breath she stopped him. "And, if I understand my rights..." She turned to glare at him so he would see her face, "I believe I had the right to an attorney and the right to remain silent. So, if your done pacing behind me, you can go to your cozy little office, pick up your phone and call one for me. Meanwhile, I can sit here just fine, remaining silent."

He looked at her, probably waiting for a witty remark to escape but nothing came. This obviously angered him because once someone cries lawyer, there's nothing anyone can do. He could tell she knew the justice system, he just didn't know why. Her sheet was clean.

"You think you're so smart?" He replied, bending down towards her face. "Usually guilty parties lawyer up." She could feel his breath on her face but she didn't move.

"Usually men don't get this close to me because it's an invasion of privacy and if I feel threatend by you in any way, a judge and all of the town will know about it. I don't take shit from men just because they think they are all powerful. So get the fuck out of my face and call me a lawyer." Olivia's words were cool and collected. She wanted him to think she might snap and go crazy on him. She wasn't sure if he bought it but someone on the other side of the two way did when she heard the glass tapped. The detective stared at her for a moment and then, reluctantly, pulled away from the table and exited the room. Olivia was still.

_Fuck that insensitive prick,_ Olivia thought. _I won't even move._ And she didn't. She crossed her arms over her chest and remained that way until further notice. She was used to waiting and she was used to being treated like crap, so it was easy for her to displace herself from the situation in efforts to relax. She could only hope Elliot was doing the same.

"So witnesses say they saw you approaching the scene of the crime, Elliot," a shorter man with the same disposition as Det. Simonelli informed Elliot.

"The 'scene of the crime'," Elliot quoted mockingly with his fingers."Happened to be where I needed to take a leak." The detective rolled his eyes.

"So if forensics goes there and has your DNA, we'll find a sample somewhere?" The detective challenged.

"No, because I heard a lot of noise and I figured it was a group of kids and I went the other way. I don't need an audience, thank you. Maybe you're into that kind of thing," Elliot sassed.

"Very funny, Mr. Stabler." The detective leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, hilarious. Look, do I get my phone call or what? Because I'm tired of this already and I would like to go home. So, I'd like to call my father. Am I under arrest?" Elliot asked, annoyed.

"Not yet," the man answered with a half smile.

"Well then, am I free to go or what? Because let me tell you right now, I'm not discussing something I didn't do, anymore. Okay?" Elliot crossed his arms and waited for a response.

"Wait here, I'll check on that for you..." He looked as though he hoped he could keep Elliot as long as possible and Elliot could tell but kept his best game face on. He hoped that Olivia had remained silent like he told her.

"Ms. Benson, my name is Lauren Copperstone. I'll be representing you," the thin, blonde woman said as she brushed past the aggitated detective.

"But I?" Det. Simonelli looked surprised.

"I was hired by a confidental source to represent you," she turned putting a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Some source!" The detective huffed.

"Don't look so scared Detective, maybe I'll actually loose a case someday," she winked at Olivia. It was apparent that the brunette had just come in contact with a very high priced lawyer... but how? Elliot's parents? Maybe... She wasn't sure but she was greatful none the less. "Let's go Olivia, you have nothing more to say." Olivia stood, her body a bit stiff from her solid position.

The two exited the interrogation room and Olivia saw Elliot leaving one with his mother. "Elliot!" She called, desperate for a familiar face. His mother was much nicer than his father and she was glad to see, she was the one to pick him up.

"You're free to go right?" Elliot asked, moving through the people to see his friend.

"Afraid not," a voice came from behind them. "Olivia we have just aquired the pipe you used to beat Matthew with. You're fingerprints were on it. We're going to have to escort you to the women's correctional." Olivia's eyes flashed fear but she said nothing.

"Don't worry dear, we'll get you out of there in no time... just hang in there," her newly appointed attorney promised.

"Be strong Liv," Elliot reassured. "I.G.Y.C." Olivia nodded.

_I.G.Y.C. I've Got You Covered._ It was their secret code. They had a million abbreviations for phrases they used. They had used them to allude their parents when they were younger, but the secret codes seemed to follow them as they grew older. They usually used this in fun but now it was coming in handy as Elliot sent Olivia a message. She knew Elliot meant he'd find a way to fix this. How? She wasn't sure. But for her sake and for Alex's, she hoped he would. After all, Alex didn't even know what happend. Matthew could go after her with Olivia stuck in jail for the night. And boy, was it going to be a rough one. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Rated: Mature for Violence/Language_

"Olivia Benson?" The night guard asked as he walked up to her cell.

"Yeah?" She looked up to see Elliot and Alex standing on the other side of the bars. "Guys!"

"You're free to go," the officer said, pulling the iron wall away from the friends.

"But," a smile jumped across her face with a surprised look. "How!" She looked between them. "You?" She pointed at Alex.

"Hey, one friend protecting another," she smiled and Olivia hugged her. Alex was limp underneath her, surprised at the sudden gesture. She just laughed as Olivia jumped to Elliot's arms next.

"God get me outta here!" Olivia said, as the guard handed her back some of her belongings.

"You're damn right," came a voice from behind them. "What the hell is going on here?" Olivia winced. Alex looked between Elliot and Olivia's worried expressions, then jumped when the woman came up fast behind them, grabbing Olivia by the arm.

"Mom!" Olivia cowered. Alex watched Elliot move closer to the pair.

"Officer, what happened here?" Serena's raspy voice demanded.

"Ma'am, she's free to go tonight. She is suspected to be involved in the Matthew Sanders attack," the detail explained and Serena's grip on Olivia's arm tightened. Olivia was silent and looking at the floor.

"That boy on the news? By the warehouses? Dammit Olivia, we'll talk about this later," she cried out in her sloppy accent, dragging an embarrassed Olivia behind her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Alex asked, her face plagued with worry.

"I never know," Elliot answered.

"Shouldn't someone do something?" Alex asked.

"I would've done it," Elliot answered uneasily. "Come on, I better get home, in case she needs a place to crash."

"So what have you done this time?" Serena barreled the car down the winding roads.

"Mom, please slow down. I haven't done a thing!" Olivia answered, clutching the door, praying they'd make it back to the house in one piece.

"They called me at home to tell me you beat up some kid. Now that man says you're free to go? For now? Until when? Is there a trial? Why didn't you come home last night again?" Serena's questions were being spit out faster than she was driving.

"Can we just wait 'til we get home to talk about this?" The scared brunette begged.

"Why? Is it because you don't have the answers now?" Serena challenged.

"Some kid was hurting my friend and I was trying to help her. I didn't beat anyone up, honest!" Olivia hoped this would hold the woman over. Their street was coming up.

"You're like an animal, always getting in fights with people!" The crazed driver accused.

"No, mom, I'm not," Olivia replied.

"You are!" She pulled into the driveway and slammed the car into park. Olivia jumped out of the car, fearing the tight space between them.

"Let's just forget about it," Olivia moaned, opening the door and heading inside first.

"Forget it?" Serena followed close behind, as Olivia headed into the kitchen. "You probably are going to have to go to trial, and we must forget it?"

Olivia pulled out a soda from the fridge and her mother grabbed her wrist. The soda spilt on the floor slightly before Olivia could steady it. "Let go!"

"You want to act like an animal in public? You want to fight kids?" Now, in their close proximity, Olivia could smell the whisky on her mother's breath, with each punctuated word she spit. Her mother was tipsy and she realized how lucky they were to have made it home. Not that this wasn't the first incident like this.

"You're drunk," Olivia said bitterly.

"You're violent," Serena countered.

"Look at yourself," Olivia's eyes darted to the wrist that was becoming increasingly numb. Serena's face became hard and she jerked her hand away, sending the soda can flying and the carbonated drink all over Olivia's clothes. She jumped backwards at the action. "You're fuckin' insane. What kind of mother are you!" The brunette shouted.

"The kind that has to deal with the likes of you!" She screamed back as Olivia leap over the spilt can. She tried to make it past her mother but didn't quite get there.

Serena lunged for her as Olivia grabbed the kitchen entrance door frame for leverage. Serena couldn't get a good hold and Olivia slipped away, tripping into the hall way.

"You never do anything for me! You're worthless!" Serena screamed, standing over Olivia. "I have to deal with you day after day! I put a roof over your head and food in your mouth and this is the thanks I get! A violent little, ungrateful bitch!"

Olivia scooted back to try to make it to her bedroom door but Serena wasn't drunk enough to let her get away. As Olivia turned to get up and scurry down the hall, Serena reached out just in time to grab her hair.

"OHHH FUCK!" Olivia yelled in pain. She couldn't take her hair pulled. Her scalp was so sensitive it felt like every hair was being riped out. "If you didn't want me, why didn't you just abort me!" She cried out, through clenched teeth.

Serena spun her around and slapped her hard across the face. The room went silent for a minute as Olivia touched her face gingerly. She looked at her mother with accusing eyes.

"Because I'm a Christian." She answered her daughter simply.

"You're going to burn in hell," Olivia said in a low tone. Serena took a step forward and Olivia threw her arm up. She pointed an angry finger. "Go ahead..." She threatened. "Take another step and I'll kill you myself." Her finger shook and her eyes teared as she stood angry and tired in the hallway of her house.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" Serena mocked. A lazy, sort of creepy smile slid on her face.

"I mean it," she threatened. "I'm going to go to my room and go to bed and I don't want to talk to you for the rest of the night."

"Fine, go. Die in your sleep for all I care," her mother shrugged and turned to head, slowly, for the kitchen.

Olivia sighed and turned to go to her room, when she felt a hard object hit the back of her head. She nearly fell the ground. She didn't turn to see what it was, but instead bolted for her bedroom, hearing her mother's footsteps a second behind her.

"That'll teach you to speak to me that way!" She called from behind Olivia's slammed door.

The brunette dropped to the floor to look under the crack of the door. On the floor in the hall, her mother's red high heel lay lifeless. She felt the back of her head and winced. Looking at her fingers she saw a spot of blood.

_I've got to get out of here,_ Olivia thought to herself in panic. _I can't do this, I can't live like this._ She felt her tears well up and sniffled, trying desperately to hold them in. She grabbed her back pack and stuffed her usual gear. The window was her only escape and one she used frequently. Her mother pounded wildly on the bedroom door and didn't even hear the screen pop out and Olivia's feet hit the back yard grass.

Tink Tink

The small pebbles in Olivia's hand were becoming fewer as she lightly tossed them against Elliot's bedroom window.

"Ellllliot, come on," she whispered to the darkness around her.

Crack

The sound of Elliot's sticky window echoed through the back yard. He stuck his head out, relieved to see that Olivia was okay, knowing what she had to face at home.

"Can I come in?" Olivia asked with sad eyes.

"My dad's really pissed. If he finds you here, I'm dead. Liv, I'm so sorry," Elliot said, shaking his head. Olivia's shoulders dropped. She wondered where she could go.

"I would sleep in the car but it's at the impound," Olivia said with a sigh.

"Yeah my mom saw them tow it this morning from our driveway," Elliot replied. "Wait, I have an idea." His head disappeared for a moment and Olivia fidgeted beneath the window. A minute later, he reemerged. "Here," he stretched his arm down to her and she saw he was holding money. The brunette shook her head.

"I can't take your money Elliot!" Olivia whispered loudly.

"This is no time to be proud Liv. Besides, I'll make you pay me back," he answered with a smile. "Go downtown and get a room at one of the safe places." Olivia tried to object but Elliot let the money drop to the ground. "Shit, my dad." His head disappeared and Olivia grabbed the fallen money and dashed out of the yard before anyone knew she was there.

Once on the street, Olivia thought about her options. She began to make her way to the corner store to buy a soda but then looked down at her sticky clothes and canned the idea. The walk downtown would probably take her a half hour. She didn't want to use Elliot's money and she wasn't really too afraid of the dark, so she figured she'd brave it by street light. She picked up a stick to walk with and started her journey.

Twenty minutes had passed as Olivia walked and it wasn't her mother that filled her thoughts, or even Matthew. It was Alex. Alex had paid her bail? Alex had hired that attorney. Who was this girl? Olivia guessed she had the money to spare but why waste it on her? She found it both strange and comforting that she had made such a strong connection with this girl in the matter of a week. Not even.

_I wonder if she fells the same... Well she must, she's doing all these things for me. But then again, I did help her out big time and I'm the one in trouble, not her. Maybe she feels she owes me? Maybe she does..._ Olivia's mind circled as the road stretched ahead. She was pulled from her thoughts as her back pack vibrated.

She pulled her phone out of the front pocket and read the caller ID. **_Serena Benson_** "Yeah fuck you," she said to the phone, rejecting the call. Before she could slide the phone back into the pocket, it began to buzz again. She figured it was her mother trying again and decided her best bet would be to shut it off. So with out checking caller ID, Olivia turned off the phone.

Fifteen minutes later Olivia had made it into town. The area was lit up but there were barely any people around at this hour. What was the hour? Olivia went to look at her watch only to realize she had left it behind. She pulled her phone back out to see the time, forgetting it was off.

BEEP It flashed as she turned it on and messages filled the screen.

"Mom, mom, mom and --" Olivia read aloud the list to no one until her eyes landed on a different number. One that was not in her address book. She rang her voice mail, skipping her mother's angry messages for her to open the door and then finding that Olivia was gone. The last message, sent only ten minutes ago was the timid voice of her little blonde friend.

"Hey Olivia, it's Alex. I know this is probably really weird that I'm calling you and everything but I just wanted to check on you and see if you were okay. Leaving the station..." Her voice trailed off. "Well, my number is 555-6094. I'd really like to hear from you, doesn't matter what time. It's not like anyone else is here to pick up the phone," she half laughed sadly. "So, give me a call. We should talk."

Olivia hung up the phone. She knew exactly were she would go. She dialed the local cab company she knew and waited for her ride outside her town's grocery store. When the cab arrived, Olivia jumped in and gave the man Alex's address. 


	8. Chapter 8

  
Olivia stepped out of the cab and looked up at the tall house before her. Accent lights lit up the bushes as she made her way up to the door. Why did this feel odd to her? She was here, just the other night. Why did this night feel different? Could it be because she was the one that needed saving now? She didn't do too well with that, but she needed company and had a feeling Alex needed the same. After all, Alex sounded desperately lonely on the phone, so she was here to help out her friend... Right?

The nervous brunette pushed the doorbell and listened as it chimed throughout the house. A moment later she heard bare feet, slapping their way down hard wood stairs. The door opened after a glance through the peep hole.

"Olivia!" Alex's smile burst a little too soon, happy for the company. _Probably happy for **any** company,_ Olivia thought. But the blondes face fell when she saw the traces of blood on Olivia's hairline. She stepped close, "Oh what happened?" The brunette flinched when Alex went to touch the skin and the blonde paused, realizing she was probably invading Olivia's personal space. Alex tended to ignore that a lot with this new friend. "Sorry," she said quietly. "I have some stuff to dress that..."

"You really don't have to," Olivia looked at her feet. "Soap and water's always worked."

"Oh let me play doctor, I'm bored to tears," Alex said, trying to make up for her awkward intrusion. Olivia looked up and Alex smiled warmly. She took a deep breath and the blonde touched her shoulder gently, guiding her inside. "Come in." Olivia felt her stomach knot in the moment and followed the petite girl into the not-so-petite house.

"So what were you doing tonight?" Olivia asked, trying to talk through her nerves and steer the subject away from herself.

"Just watching t.v." Alex said, walking into the living room. Olivia looked over the fluffy couches and throw blankets draped just so, over the backs.

"A fireplace?" Olivia asked, surprised Alex would make a fire just for herself.

"Don't give me too much credit, it's electric. You just push a button to turn it on," she giggled at Olivia's confused expression as the brunette poked her head inside the faux set up. Alex found herself gazing at the dirty girl in her clean living room. _She's like a stray dog you just can't turn away from. You just want to give it a bath and wrap a ribbon on it's neck and beg your parents to let you keep her._ Alex thought to herself.

"Where should I put my bag?" Olivia asked, turning to the dreaming blonde. "I'm afraid to touch anything in your perfect house."

"Don't be silly," she said softly, her mind floating somewhere else.

Olivia sensed the detachment, "Is it okay that I came here? I mean-"

"Oh of course! I mean, I called you after all..." The blonde stepped forward and reached out clumsily for the backpack. She accidentally covered her hand over Olivia's before pulling the bag from her grip. She felt her face flush and took the bag, trying to turn before the brunette noticed but Olivia could read people like textbooks and she was finding that this uncommon tension she felt was also coursing through Alex.

Alex disappeared down the hall and Olivia stood alone in the living room. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt safe for a moment and that meant so much to her. The house was warm and the soft glow from the fireplace and couch side lamp made things feel cozy. She heard Alex pad back down the hall as she emerged holding peroxide and a washcloth.

"Ohh," Olivia moaned, rolling her eyes.

"Oh no you don't," Alex reached out for Olivia's forearm and she winced. "Oh, I'm sorry," Alex retracted immediately.

"Just sore," the brunette said, sitting on the couch, facing the worried girl next to her.

"Sit still okay? You don't want to get infected," Alex scolded.

She pressed the wash cloth lightly to Olivia's forehead. The warm water felt nice on her skin as she patiently let Alex wipe away the blood and dirt.

"Where the heck were you, the woods?" Alex wondered aloud.

"Elliot's back yard," the brunette said, her eyes darting everywhere but Alex's face; their close proximity making her squeamish.

"Mm, okay. You really need to stop rolling in the dirt," the blonde said softly, a smiling creeping over her cheeks. Olivia let her eyes travel over them quickly. She noticed the glow of Alex's skin, the small dotted freckles that ran a path from one cheek to the other, straight over her nose. A few hairs kept falling down into her face and Alex absently blew at them with the side of her mouth. Olivia reached up without thinking and pushed them away gently.

"Uh... Thanks," Alex managed to say, smiling before hurriedly trying to find something to distract her. Her face turned red and she felt her stomach knot. She internally blamed it on the fact that she rarely had visitors but a big part of her loved the feelings that came over her when this brunette was near.

She twisted open the peroxide and Olivia leaned back. "That's going to hurt," she stated, looking from the bottle to the cotton ball in Alex's fingers.

"No, the cut is closed," she assured. Olivia eyed her suspiciously. "Come on, it won't hurt."

The cotton ball made it over an inch of Olivia's skin when the blonde hit a sensitive spot and sent Olivia jumping backwards, nearly spilling the bottle.

"Ow! I felt that!" She cried out, covering her head. "That stung," she confessed, little tears welling. Olivia wasn't a baby when it came to a sting. It was more the events of the evening and the emotions flooding her in this girls house, that were brimming her eyelashes.

"You're okay," Alex dropped the supplies onto the coffee table and put her hands up in surrender. "Come here, let me fix it."

"No, I don't like this game. You've fixed it all up," Olivia half laughed.

"Seriously, I didn't think it would get you," Alex said pulling Olivia's hand away and blowing gently on her face, going over the cut above her ear. The brunette closed her eyes, not from the air but from the feeling. Her body became hot and her heart began to race. What was this?

"Better?" The blonde asked, unaware of Olivia's senses.

"Yeah, thank you," Olivia said. She looked around, "where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall," Alex pointed. "To the right. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Olivia reassured and escaped the couch and the girl with soft features. She splashed water on her face and avoided the mirror at all costs. Instead she inspected the stonework on the floor and the chiffon curtains. _Everything about this place is just... Beautiful and elegant. Better than any hotel,_ Olivia thought to herself.

When Olivia returned to the living room, Alex was mindlessly channel surfing. "What do you like to watch?" She asked without letting her eyes leave the screen.

"Doesn't matter to me," the brunette said, dropping back onto the puffed couch. "Jees," she murmured aloud.

"What?" Alex turned to face her.

"I feel like I'm being swallowed up by your couch," Olivia joked, making a face like the couch was strangling her. Alex laughed.

"They are pretty outrageous aren't they? So tacky," the blonde sneered and Olivia found it incredibly adorable.

"They feel nice, they're just..." Olivia shrugged.

"Big," Alex finished for her. "Everything in this house is big. It's my father, he's got 'small man syndrome.'" Alex said turning back to the t.v. "He' shorter than my uncle's and they've made fun of him for years. Now the rest of us have to live with it."

"I wish I had a father with that, so I could live in a house like this," Olivia said, snuggling into it. She crossed her arms over her chest and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"This house isn't all that great. Maybe it would be, if I didn't feel like the only one that lived here. It's scary at night. I hear all sorts of noises and who knows where they are coming from. I'm always worrying about being robbed... When I get older, I just want a nice apartment in some skyscraper in New York City," Alex said, imagining the loft she'd have over looking the rooftops.

"I'd have to agree with you there," Olivia imagined it too. No glum dump. No one to take care of but herself. "You'd need a rooftop garden though. Like, so you'd feel some nature. I've been to the city, it's all metal except for central park but who can make time to go there everyday?"

"Yeah," Alex flipped through until she stumbled upon her favorite court drama. "Oh I love this show! Have you ever seen it?"

"We don't really do t.v. in my house," Olivia replied.

"Well you'll love this, it's so interesting," the blonde promised but Olivia was tired and she could feel her head becoming light. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight off sleep for long and within a matter of fifteen minutes, she was out.

_"Oh Chaz, I know this cooker would go great in _my_ home!"_

"I bet it would Patsy, because the 'All American Slow Cooker' would go great in ANY home!"

The goofy host shouted at the t.v. in excitement as Olivia's eyes wearily opened. She felt a weight on her and looked down to see Alex, comfortably tucked up against her body; keeping both of them warm. The blondes hair was spread out across Olivia's lap and her face was somewhere hidden behind the untamed locks.

Olivia leaned forward and looked at the sleeping girl in her lap. _Should I wake her?_ She wondered to herself. Alex sighed unknowingly and Olivia froze for a moment. _Okay, I don't want to wake her..._ She thought, nervously. Instead she rested back into the couch and reached up for the blanket slung over the back. She pulled it down carefully over Alex and smiled. She hated to admit it but she was comfortable. She craned her neck to the side so she could watch Alex's head rise and fall with every breath she took.

Alex's hair was shiny and smooth as it fell slowly off her shoulders with the movement. Olivia wondered what it felt like. She moved her arm carefully and touched the ends with her fingers. She waited for the sleeping girl to flinch but she remained still. The brunette was awake now, all too aware of her surroundings. She couldn't fall back asleep and she couldn't move. Thought's of the police station filtered through her mind. She wondered if Elliot would be dragged into this and if she'd actually have to go to jail.

Mindlessly Olivia combed her square fingers through Alex's hair as she thought of the events of the past weekend. _How could so many things go wrong so fast?_ She wondered. She exhaled a heavy sigh in frustration and felt Alex stir. She froze, realizing she had been playing with the girls hair. Had she woken up? _How awkward would this be?_ Olivia worried.

Alex stretched her legs out lazily and pulled the blanket up over her shoulder, rolling her face into Olivia's stomach. A stomach that was so knotted at the movement, Olivia thought she'd pee her pants. _She's so pretty when she sleeps,_ Olivia found herself thinking. _I don't know why but there's just something about her..._ The confused brunette was starting to realize these feelings of 'helping a person in need' were turning into something more. Admiration? She wasn't sure but she did know, she really didn't want the morning to come. She could lay like this on this over stuffed couch forever. Little did she know, Alex was really good at pretending to be asleep... 


	9. Chapter 9

Alex's eyes wearily opened to find herself alone in her living room, curled up on the couch. Sad thoughts filled her mind, thinking she had been abandoned but before she could even sit up, a rich aroma filled her nose.

"Coffee? ...Father?" The blonde rose from her make-shift bed and headed towards the kitchen. When she entered the room, she was face to face with Olivia's backside. The brunette had the newspaper spread across the kitchen island. She was leaning over it, straining to read the top of the page. She rested her weight on one leg and with her back to the blonde, had no notice she wasn't alone.

"Good morning," the blonde worded slowly. Overlooking the lean girl in her bright kitchen. Olivia turned almost expectantly to face her.

"You're a quiet little thing," she commented with a smile. The two smiled shyly at each other when the coffee pot began to bubble and announce it's presence. "Oh uh, I hope you don't mind," Olivia motioned towards the loud pot.

"Not at all," Alex said looking at the paper then to Olivia's face, "you drink coffee?"

"Yeah I make it for my mother when she..." She cleared her throat and looked back to the paper. "When did you say your parents are coming home?"

"I think they're coming home sometime this morning," Alex said looking up in thought. Olivia's eyes left the page.

"I can't stay here. I don't want people to know where I am. Who knows what kind of trouble I am in. Besides, I want to handle this mess with as little people getting involved as possible," Olivia said, a slight panic coursed through her. She could handle Alex and she could handle this house, for the most part, but parents. Rich parents? No way. She felt out of place here. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and needed to get out.

"Alex, I've got to go but... I'm not sure where." Olivia's brow furrowed as she starred hard at the floor. Alex rocked back on her heels. The kitchen grew silent for a moment before a thought crossed the blonde's mind.

"Can I go with you?" The question was more of a statement on Alex's part. Had Olivia wanted to object, she could tell by the blonde's tone, there was no room for it.

"Where will we go? What about your parents?" Olivia wondered out loud.

"I have a place in mind. I'll come home later anyway. They won't even notice," Alex stated, standing erect. Olivia gently closed the newspaper, folding it neatly on the counter. "Alright, let's go."

Alex smiled, happy to be helping the brunette that rescued her, even though part of her knew there was something more. Olivia was interesting, exotic and foreign to her. Studying her had fast become Alex's new hobby. She just couldn't stay away.

"It's going to be so hot today," Olivia said clutching her coffee cup, trying not to spill as she climbed a hill, one handed. Alex had led them forty minutes into the woods. It was only ten o'clock and the two were already dehydrated. The air was thick with heat and the humidity was rising.

"Summer came up fast this year," Alex huffed, beads of sweat congregating at her brow.

"Not fast enough," Olivia commented, stopping. "How am I going to find my way back?" She looked around before making a face, "My stomach hurts. I'm dumping this coffee." Olivia poured the luke warm liquid off the side of the trail.

"We'll make marks," Alex reassured. "It's just over this hill," Alex said, climbing up in front of Olivia. The brunette was face to face with the blonde's back side. She found herself smiling but internally she scolded herself. She wiped the smile away, literally, by putting her hand over her mouth, almost giggling.

"Here we are," Alex exclaimed and Olivia came up beside her.

"Okay then," she said, looking at the shack in front of her. "Home sweet home."

The small, dull brown wooden house was covered in bright green vines. The roof sunk in the middle and most or all of the windows were smashed in. Olivia thought that there could've been a time where you could find this house in a children's story book.

"I know it doesn't look like anything but-" Alex began but Olivia stopped her.

"No, it's beautiful." She walked past Alex and carefully climbed the two steps to the porch. She looked back at Alex before opening the door and the blonde nodded, making her way over the grown in shrubs and prickers. Olivia pulled open the screen door that barely held on to the hinges. Alex followed close behind her as the brunette pushed the wooden door open.

The house had old hard wood floors, faded and worn by the rain that had blown in through the broken windows. Vines had snaked their way in through cracks in the walls, spaces under the doors and dandelions were growing in between the tiles in the bathroom... from what the girls could see.

Olivia dropped her back pack on the floor and walked slowly through the small house. She noted the fireplace and old beer cans from parties, years ago, never going to disintagrate in the ashes. There were candles on a nearby shelf, nearly hidden by cobwebs and greens. The upstairs was a livable attic space. There was an old mattress that appeared to be occupied many years ago as well. Things had grown up over it as well but Olivia loved the little sanctuary.

"Good find Alex," Olivia smiled to the blonde who smiled back, proud she could impress her new friend.

"I wish you could stay here with me tonight," Olivia said, inspecting the attic window. She tested to see if it would pop open.

"Really?" Alex said, almost too surprised.

"Yeah, why not? You're good company Alex. I think you're really cool," Olivia said, turning to face the slightly shorter girl.

"Ha," Alex laughed looking away, "I'm boring as hell. You're the one bouncing all over the place, helping people and getting shit for it."

"Wow," Olivia raised an eyebrow and smirked at the girl as she walked over to her. She placed a careful hand on the blondes shoulder. "Those are _some_ words. I think you're pretty interesting Alex." Olivia looked down at the girl, hoping they'd meet eyes. "I mean, you've got talents that... gee, I don't know. You could really go places. You're smart. You're beautiful," she saw Alex flush a hint of pink. "And you got some pipes on you. When Elliot and I went to that concert, I almost peed my pants."

Alex laughed and Olivia smiled, feeling good she could rise the girl's spirit. "You couldn't have peed your pants. I would know because I almost took you out in the bathroom."

"Good argument. Nothing gets by you, huh?" Olivia teased and Alex realized that Olivia's hand was still on her shoulder. She glanced at it accidentally and Olivia worried she was being intrusive and pulled it away. "Sorry," she said; her tone changing fast.

"No it's okay. I'm not really a touchy feely kind of person. Probably because of my parents. I mean, maybe I should be. All people should be.." Alex stumbled over her words. The truth was, she liked when Olivia touched her. All she could think about was Olivia mindlessly combing her hair with her fingers on the couch. She figured it had probably meant nothing to Olivia and that it was just the brunettes nature but it wasn't Olivia's nature at all. Olivia had just found herself performing these gestures without even thinking.

"I'm not really... I mean, I am but it's only with you," Olivia confessed, in all efforts to sound nonchalant.

"Oh."

"Does that bother you, I mean, I could-" Now it was Olivia who was stumbling.

"No. I could use the _human contact_. Not like I see my family very often," Alex's words turned away from the awkwardness they had conducted and into anger as her mind wandered to her absent parents.

"I'm sure they're great," Olivia said with a half smile. "They're just busy people. They work hard to give you nice things. Maybe to give you what they never had?"

"They're selfish," Alex scolded. "If they wanted to be parents they should've been."

Olivia could see tears welling in Alex's eyes. She realized that this girl must have been at her breaking point for some time now and Olivia must've been the first person to take the time to talk to her about it. Alex crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the floor to hide her face. She wasn't one that enjoyed showing her weakness but Olivia seemed to be getting to see a lot of them these days.

The brunette reached out and pulled the girl close to her. "I'm sorry they let you down," she said softly against the strawberry scented hair on Alex's head. Alex remained silent and motionless. She was trying so hard not to be upset, knowing what Olivia had to face everyday. But thoughts like that only led her to be more upset. She was upset that sure a nice person had to live with such abuse. She was upset that she was alone everyday and that nothing interesting had happened in her life until Olivia showed up. She was upset that she felt something strong for this girl and didn't know if the brunette felt it too.

Alex let her arms unfold and hugged Olivia back. It felt nice, every time she found herself like this. Their body heat melting them together and still no one moved away. Alex reveled in the feel of Olivia's calm breaths, pushing her chest up and down slowly. She pulled back slightly and looked into the brown eyes, inches away from her.

Olivia was unsure of what was going through Alex's head but it made sense when seconds later, Alex leaned in and softly pressed her lips to Olivia's. 


	10. Chapter 10

Shocked at the blonde's forward move, Olivia stood there motionless. The sound of their lips parting was all the attic could hold as Alex took a small step back.

"I'm sorry..." Alex looked away embarrassed. Olivia hadn't kissed her back. She felt her anxiety creeping up, over her. "I don't know what came over me." She took another step back, out of Olivia's reach.

"Alex, it's okay," Olivia said, trying not to sound surprised. Still Alex wouldn't look at her. She was inching her way towards the stairs and Olivia could see the conflict the blonde felt. She couldn't decide if she should flee or not.

"I have to go," Alex ultimately decided aloud.

"No, you don't," Olivia responded hurriedly. "Alex, stay," she pleaded, taking a step towards the blonde. But Olivia's movement only triggered Alex's escape to the stairs.

"I'll be back later with some things," she responded absently as her flip flops slapped their way down to the first floor.

"Alex!" Olivia called in a last attempt but the name fell on deaf ears as the screen door banged against the frame.

_Should I follow her? Should I tell her it's not a big deal? No, she's embarrassed. Why did I freeze like that? Well, what am saying? It kind of _is_ a big deal. I mean it was for me, and now I guess it is for her..._

Olivia slapped her forehead and covered her face. "My God, what is wrong with me?"

The brunette stood alone in the attic, unsure of what to do next. She guessed that Alex would, indeed, return but it would probably be hours from now. She took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips.

"She kissed me," Olivia said to no one. Her thoughts of upsetting Alex took the back burner as she openly realized what had just happened. "Jesus, she kissed me," she half laughed and turned on her heel to bounce down the stairs. The attic was growing hotter as the sun slowly climbed higher in the sky.

The aftermath of the event left Olivia smiling. She felt unusually giddy and accomplished. This put her in the perfect mood to set up shop in the little house Alex had led her to. The beaming brunette went outside to gather wood for a fire for later on when she heard the unmistakable singing of her cell phone. She raced back into the house, hoping it was Alex calling.

"Hello?"

"Liv, where are you?" Elliot's worried tone came through the somewhat staticky line.

"I'm okay, don't freak out," Olivia said, her smile still tracing her lips. She dropped to the floor and rolled onto her back to stare at the cracked ceiling. "I went to Alex's and we --"

"Alex's? Why were you there? What about the hotel? Liv, this whole thing is getting out of hand. I'm kind of freakin' out here."

"Why? What do you mean?" Olivia sat up, suddenly remembering the circumstances that brought her here.

"I mean, we've been summoned to court like in a few days!" Elliot exclaimed.

"How is that possible!" Olivia panicked slightly.

"Fucking money makes it possible," his frustrated voice worried her. "Matthew's lawyer is on his way to Alex's right now."

"But she's not there! I mean, neither of us are there!"

"Why? Where the hell are you?"

"Sort of in the woods," Olivia said uneasily.

"What are you doing there?" Elliot asked, confused.

"Well, her parents were coming home this morning and I did _not_ want to be there when they arrived. She's on her way back there now. We found this old house back here and I wanted to stay here. It's better then taking all your savings and staying at the Anchor Motel," Olivia huffed.

"Maybe you should come back," her best friend suggested.

"And go where? Back to the house? If they visited my mom already she's going to kill me, for real this time. Alex's parents are home and you're dad is a nutcase. What do you want from me Elliot?"

"At least tell me where you are," he sighed on the other end of the line.

"Let me tell you Alex's cell and you'll have to ask her. I'm going to stay here. I don't think I could really find my way out if I tried," Olivia answered honestly.

"Alright," Elliot answered, rustling papers in the background.

"555-6094... And Elliot?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't bring Kathy," Olivia winced, worried he'd be upset. She just didn't want to deal with the panicky girl.

"Okay," he answered, already knowing why. "I'll see you later, hang tight." 


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Olivia spent the day in the little house looking at things and making it her own. She could see herself living here. Forget the fact that there was no running water, no bathroom and no furniture. She didn't care. It was safe and that was all that mattered to her. She wondered what she'd do about the trial and she made a mental note to ask Alex about her new lawyer, _Lauren Copperstone_, was it?

It was early evening when Olivia heard the leaves crunching outside. She was sweating to death and dying for some food. She looked out the little window to see Alex and Elliot trudging over the hill with bags in tow. She ran out to meet them, running to Alex's small frame first, freeing her hands of the backpack that hung heavily on her shoulder. Olivia tried to make eye contact with the blonde but Alex wouldn't allow it.

"Interesting new place Olivia," Elliot half smiled. "Needs a little work."

"I think it has character, don't you?" They all smiled, dragging bags and a cooler to the vacant living room. Alex and Elliot dropped to the floor exhausted.

"Okay Liv," Elliot said yawning, "your mother, I'm pretty sure... Has disowned you... Again." Olivia laughed at the awkward look on Elliot's face.

"Oh please, she's only disowned me three times this week. That's hardly close to my record of like 50 times," Olivia said snooping into the cooler. "So what's going to happen?"

"Well for starters," Alex said almost shyly. "My father has become involved. We've gotten a lawyer for ourselves because I told them I was attacked."

"Did you tell them what kind of attack?" Olivia asked popping a soda can open.

"An attack is an attack, what does it matter? I just don't want you guys to get in trouble and with no legal document saying I was attacked. Then no one can say you were defending anything at all," Alex replied simply.

"You know the legal system?" Elliot curiously asked.

"We're no strangers to it. My family's been sued before," Alex shrugged. Elliot figured it was over money and obviously, Alex's family didn't loose.

"So, anyways..." Olivia said, bored by the conversation. "If you go to the station and report an attack, what happens to me?"

"You still hit someone with a pipe," Alex said bluntly.

"I was only trying to help," Olivia said almost shrugging. Elliot laughed and shook his head at her. "What?"

"I just beat the crap out of a kid with some metal... Look at me batting my pretty little eyes. Do I have to go to jail?" Elliot teased in his best girl voice.

"Shut up," Olivia threw the, now, empty can at Elliot's head.

"I hate legal battles," Alex pipped up mindlessly, as if only meaning to say the words to herself.

"They're never a good thing, Olivia turned to blonde's blank expression.

"They can be... If they are prosecuted correctly. The cases I've seen just aren't about people trying to bring justice, they're all about money."

"And you're not?" Elliot raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just because we have it, doesn't mean I like it. I bleed too you know," Alex answered in her defense. "I guess if I was a lawyer, it would be to bring people like Matthew to justice. I mean, a legal battle can be good in that way. Our legal battle right now is all wrong though. They're looking at the wrong people as criminals and that's why I've gotten my family involved and I'm planning to come forward with my statement.

"That's really cool of you," Olivia said, in all seriousness. "I know this could be really uncomfortable for you to talk about but you're doing it anyhow."

Alex simply nodded and looked out the broken window at the sun that was slowly dropping in the sky. She hoped everything was going to work out for the three of them. She liked these new friends... Especially Olivia. The scene of their subtle little kiss replayed in her head over and over. She couldn't believe she had done that. She didn't even know if Olivia was gay but by now, she could only assume that she was. The brunette was being totally normal with her, so she figured she hadn't offended her in anyway. However, one question still lingered sadly in her mind. _Why didn't Olivia kiss me back?_

Alex was a little more secure in her sexuality than Olivia was, although she didn't know it at the time. She had dated boys and girls and seeing as the girls were funner, she assumed that she was bisexual with heavy lesbian undertones. Still, at this young age, she couldn't be completely sure. Even though her sexuality was still in question, one thing wasn't. She kissed a girl today. She kissed a girl she had feelings for... When she was still dating Jared.


	12. Chapter 12

**Music to My Ears 12**

The week trudged on and Olivia spent her nights in the little shack in the woods with her candles and legal books Alex had lent her. They hadn't spoken of the kiss mainly because there wasn't any time. Elliot always walked Alex into the woods to visit Olivia to make sure no one tried to hurt her again. It was heard through the grapevine that Matthew's friends were just waiting for the right moment to "show her who was boss". Alex had brushed it off as boy's being boy's but Elliot _was_ a boy and knew how pompous they could get. Although the blonde had tried, there was no room for argument with him. Elliot spent his afternoon's acting as a bodyguard so the three could meet and spend time with each other. Part of Elliot wished he could stay with Olivia at night, worried for her too. But Olivia was a tough cookie and even though he wanted to, Elliot wasn't allowed out every night.

"So are you ready for court tomorrow?" Elliot asked a quieter-than-usual Olivia.

"I don't really know," Olivia answered, taking a bite out of the apple Alex had brought. 

"You'll be fine," the blonde hummed softly, throwing twigs into the fireplace. It was a warm night but they wanted hot food and light. "Just tell the truth."

Olivia gave a half laugh of sarcasm, "Honey, it ain't that easy."

Alex looked up for a moment at the comment. She couldn't decide if she was touched by the term of endearment or insulted at the way the statement sounded so... _Like I'm an idiot?_ She thought. Before she could decide she saw Elliot and Olivia exchange an odd sort of glance.

"What?" Alex asked. Olivia found the floor interesting at that moment and Elliot shook his head. "I'm not stupid. Is there something I should know?"

Elliot went to open his mouth and Olivia looked at him as if to scold. He thought a moment and then answered the expectant blonde. "Olivia has been to court before and things didn't go the way she liked." 

"Thanks a lot Elliot, make me look like a selfish brat!" The brunette attacked angrily.

"Liv, you know it's not like that!" He countered and the blonde just watch the two bicker. Before she could ask, Olivia turned and looked Alex in the eye.

"I went to court with my mother because the school called D.C.F."

"You were mad they kept you with your mother?" Alex wondered aloud.

"Yes, I was. I told them the truth and she found a way out of everything. I've seen it happen before my eyes. I don't trust any court and I don't trust any people." Olivia got up and walked out of the living room and took the stairs two at a time to the attic. Alex went to stand but Elliot held out his arm.

"Let her go, that's a real touchy one," he said softly. Alex sat back down, slightly embarrassed and more puzzled than anything.

The rest of the evening Elliot talked to Alex about Kathy and she gave him advice about where their relationship was going. Both eventually retreated to the books Alex had nose dived into lately. All had to do with the legal system and how to help in your own defense. Elliot had been cleared but he was scheduled to testify on Olivia's behalf and of what he found that night. Alex was going to also testify, to show that Olivia actually had someone to protect.

"Hey, this is interesting," Alex commented. When she heard no reply she lifted her head to face Elliot. He was spread out over his sleeping bag, head down in his book... Snoring. She laughed quietly to herself and reached over and pulled the book from under his cheek. She thought a moment and wondered if Olivia had fallen asleep upstairs on the old mattress.

Carefully Alex climbed the stairs to the attic. They moaned as she put her weight on them slowly. As she reached the top she could see the flicker of candle light, jumping at the slight breeze that crept through the open window. She poked her head around the corner and saw Olivia laying on her back, starring at the ceiling. She had her hands folded over her stomach and she appeared to be dead, had she not blinked.

Unsure of what to say, Alex opted not to speak, but instead to walk over to the silent brunette and lower herself on the very edge of the mattress. She looked down at Olivia's face in the yellow light. The shadows danced around her nose and eyelids. She blinked again, maybe afraid to look at the blonde. Alex hoped Olivia would say something but maybe she didn't know either. This was their first time back in the attic alone together.

"I'm sorry," the blonde whispered. She noticed the dried lines on the brunettes cheeks and reached out to touch them. As her fingertips grazed the surface of Olivia's cheek, the brunette suddenly came to life and turned to look at her, as if just acknowledging her presence. She gasped, looking at Alex intently. Her arm came out of no where and grabbed Alex's hand, startling the blonde. "I--"

"Don't apologize," Olivia scolded hoarsely. She squeezed Alex's hand then let it drop. Pushing herself up, they sat, shoulder to shoulder. Olivia facing one wall; Alex the other. Olivia stared at the wall for a minute before admitting, "I don't understand why these things keep happening to me..."

Alex turned away from the wall and towards the brunette who was now lowering her head. "You don't think you've done something wrong, do you Olivia?" Alex asked surprised. 

"That's just it," she admitted sadly. "I thought I've been doing everything right."

Alex's heart went out to the confused girl, almost wondering the same. Olivia seemed so independent. She didn't start trouble and she was very loyal to those she cared about. So the question of 'did she do something wrong' seemed to fit in the folds of everyone's mind. 

"I'm so scared Alex," Olivia whispered, unable to stop herself. The blonde scooted backwards, as if on cue, and let Olivia's head drop to her shoulder. She hugged the silent brunette, almost wishing she were crying because the awkward silence kept her wondering what to do and say. Olivia tightened her grip on Alex and sighed. In that moment the blonde could smell the mix of strawberry shampoo in her hair and weed on her t-shirt. She let her eyes wander as Olivia sat quietly holding her. It almost made Alex wonder if the girl had fallen asleep right on her shoulder.

"What's this?" The blonde asked, pulling back carefully and reaching out to a soda-can-turned-ash-tray. She pulled the rolled, white joint from the pull tab on the can.

"I'm sorry," Olivia looked away after realizing what Alex had discovered. She shrunk away from the blonde slightly.

"I've never tried it, you know."

"You don't need to," Olivia said, taking it out of her thin, white fingers. It was as though she were taking medicine away from a baby.

"I'm not clueless, I've just never tried it," Alex said in her own defense. "I want to."

Olivia eyed the blonde, wondering why she was deciding to experiment. _Must be the theme of this month,_ she thought to herself, unaware of Alex's dating past. Alex looked at her expectantly and Olivia sighed, reaching into her back pocket for her lighter.

"Have you ever smoked a cigarette?" Alex just glared at her. "What? How am I supposed to know, you're a singer."

"Lots of singers smoke," she retorted. 

"Don't get upset, I'm just asking." Olivia said, lighting the paper between her lips. Alex's features softened. 

"Yes, I used to. For a while I mean, but then I gave it up," she admitted cooley. Olivia raised her eyebrows, genuinely surprised at the fact.

"Well, it's just like that. Just hold the smoke," she said, handing it over.

The girls moved to lean against the wall, side by side. They sat quietly, passing the joint between themselves. Olivia wanted it, to calm her down about the trial in the morning. Alex wanted it, just out of curiosity. Maybe to be on the same page as the brunette beside her. The dry summer breeze wafted through the attic, pushing the grey smoke in circles over their heads.

"This is so surreal," Alex said. The first to break the silence.

"That's life though, isn't it?" Olivia answered.

"I'm sorry I've gotten you in so much trouble," Alex said looking down.

"It's okay..." Olivia said. She thought a minute then continued, "I think... It was worth it, to get in trouble this time."

Alex looked up Olivia and they starred at each other for a moment. The tension between them could be cut like butter. Olivia moved a moment later, lifting her hand to Alex's neck. She turned to face the blonde and pulled their faces together, kissing the surprised girl softly. 

Alex was rushed with emotions. Most of them were happy to know that Olivia, in fact, _did_ want to kiss her back. The rest of them, were surprised that she had. Olivia barely pulled away, leaving their faces a mere inch apart. She stroked Alex's soft hair, running her fingers down her head and over her cheek. She felt the blonde shiver slightly and her breathing hitch.

"I'm sorry I took so long, to kiss you back," Olivia replied, knowing how her reaction from the last time had mostly insulted Alex. The blonde gave a half laugh.

"It was worth the wait," she mocked slightly. They both laughed softly, looking away from each other. Alex's smile faded and she looked at Olivia seriously. "I'm so glad we stumbled upon each other. I don't know where I'd be." Olivia smiled at her.

"This sounds so corny, but," she answered almost shyly, "I really don't either. I feel like things are so different now but I really, honestly, wouldn't want them any other way," Olivia rolled her eyes at her own comment and Alex giggled, nudging her shoulder.

"Olivia Benson has mushy emotions people! Time for the announcement," Alex joked and Olivia tried to give a scolding look but failed when the blonde pressed their noses together. "Go ahead, try to get mad," she laughed.

"You know I can't," she said pushing Alex back, playfully.

"Oh, you want to fight now?" Alex lightened the seriousness of the moment, knowing both weren't really good with emotional talk anyhow. She poked the brunette in the ribs, receiving a surprised yelp. "Oh shush!" Alex laughed, "You'll wake up the sleeping prince downstairs."

"Oh yeah," Olivia smiled, "I forgot Elliot was here!" She covered her mouth but laughed again when Alex came at her, poking and pushing at her ribs. "Alex!" She whispered loudly, "You're going to make me piss my pants!"

"So? What's it to me?" She smiled, stabbing the girl with her pointer fingers. "What are you going to do about it, tough guy? Oh you're so big and bad and terrible. I'm so scared, I think... Oh I think I may just faint," the blonde rolled her eyes back and mocked herself fainting. She let her body fall backwards and her head hit the lumpy mattress with a soft thud.

"What have I done?" Olivia joked and Alex remained motionless. "I was such a beast!" Olivia crawled up beside the blonde, who was trying desperately not to laugh, but failing. "Oh Alex, come back to me! I didn't mean it! You can poke me until I piss my pants, honest! I don't care if I'm dirty and stinky and gross!"

Alex burst into a fit of laughter, "Oh my god!" She grasped for air, "I think _I_ am going to pee my pants! What on earth did you give me? I just can't stop laughing!"

"Oh the beauty of chemically induced happiness," Olivia joked rolling on to her back, once again, shoulder to shoulder with the giggling blonde. 

"It's almost tragically romantic," Alex commented inside a fading laughing.

"What is," Olivia turned her head to look at Alex's profile.

"Here we are, enjoying ourselves entirely too much because some jerk couldn't keep it in his pants."

"That logic was put together terribly, but I know what you mean," Olivia laughed. Alex rolled over and put her head on Olivia's chest, surprising her for a moment. 

"I'm so tired all of a sudden," she commented drowsily. Her lungs felt fat and her eyelids were heavily with sleep. 

"Yeah that happends," Olivia smiled, touching her hair. She loved how thin and silky it felt under her rough hands. 

"This place _is_ romantic though..." Alex said, letting her eyes slip closed. "I'm so glad," she yawned. "I'm here with you." Olivia felt the blonde's breathing slow.

"Me too."

"...and not... With Jared," she mumbled before slipping away.

"Huh?" Olivia wondered aloud but Alex was already out. She hoped it was just the drugs talking nonsense but she feared that this _Jared_ could be of some competition. She would've stayed awake thinking of that too, but the feelings in her body took over and she followed Alex into sleep shortly after.


	13. Chapter 13

M2ME13

"Please state your name for the record."

"Olivia Eva Benson."

"Good morning, Ms. Benson," Matthew's attorney greeted Olivia.

The brunette only starred at him, dressed in Alex's mothers clothes. She hadn't gone back to her house for anything and Alex wouldn't allow her to walk in with grass stains, so they made due. They were a bit snug but they would do. Alex's mother was as petite as her daughter. Olivia sat in a black, pant suit with a white collared shirt underneath. Alex thought she looked wild in the outfit. Everything hugged her in all the right places, her dark, tanned skin extreme next to the bleached collar. Her eyes were dark and warm but they were fierce.

"Can you account for your whereabouts that Saturday?" He asked.

Alex sat in the audience. Everything sounding like a blur, coming in and out of focus. Olivia's voice telling them the truth and an accusing attorney determined to crush her. The blonde took sight of Matthew. He sat there with an innocent look on his face, like a scared little boy. Meanwhile, Olivia was a lioness showing her teeth. She looked untamable and angry.

"I was saving her!" She exclaimed, beating her fists on the booth. Alex jumped, her head whipping from Matthews direction to Olivia.

"No stranger to violence, huh?" The attorney asked coyly.

"He was going to rape her," she said shaking her head, glancing at Alex and softening her resolve. They didn't want that word even in the air around them. The brunette felt disappointed in letting it slip. She lowered her voice, "she was pushing him and," Olivia lowered her head and tried not to cry. "She was begging him not to," she said, as she sniffed loudly.

Alex shifted in her seat, suddenly sitting up straight. Olivia hadn't cried about any of that. She cried when her mother attacked her but she didn't cry when the blonde was attacked. Her heart ached for the older girl.

"She told him no, again and again," she looked up, her eyes bloodshot. Her cheeks rosy with emotion.

"If 'said' thing happened, why didn't you just run back for help? They could have been fooling around," he pointed at her.

"I _was_ help," her eyes burned into him. He went to speak but she beat him to it. "And they weren't fooling around because I watched him smack her across the face. Is that you're idea of fun?"

He looked at her for moment and she didn't even blink. "No further questions."

At break, Olivia wandered outside to find Alex with her head in her hands on the steps of the building. The brunette came up behind her and tapped her side, lightly with her shoe.

"You alright?" she asked, pulling the blazer from her shoulders and sitting beside the blonde. Alex turned and looked at Olivia's attire.

"I really like your outfit," she smirked, revealing a dry eye and a smile. Olivia nudged her with her shoulder. "I was just thinking..." Alex answered more seriously.

"Should I even ask?" Olivia smirked, examining her own legs in the trousers.

"Nope," Alex answered.

"Now I want to," Olivia rested her head on her own shoulder.

"Ladies, it's time for Matthews testimony," a court official informed he two. Their light banter fell as Olivia pulled Alex to her feet, to reenter the building.

"I was just talking to Alex. We started arguing," Matthew's first and only true statement. After that, the fabricated past raged on. It wasn't until the judge called a recess, did Matthew breathe normally at all.

Olivia turned to see Alex pulling out her cell phone and walking out the courtroom doors. The recess was only brief and as the trial started back up again, Alex was no where in sight. Immediately the brunette began to worry but there was nothing she could do now but focus on her sentence.

An hour passed and the doors creaked quietly open and Olivia peeked to see Alex slipping back in. She had somewhat of a poker face on. It was like Alex was on a mission. Olivia had never seen her so mellow. The blonde walked up to Olivia's attorney and tapped her shoulder, whispering words then disappearing to the back of the room.

"I request a continuance, your honor," Attorney Copperstone called out.  
"On what grounds?"

"New evidence," she concluded. Whatever Alex had told them, bought them one day to make this go away.

"Come on," Alex said, tugging Olivia's sleeve.

"What did you find? What's going on?" Olivia whispered, but Alex only walked briskly out of the building. Elliot waved and the brunette gave an apologetic look. He wasn't to leave the custody of his parents being 17. Not until the trial was over anyhow.

"Let's go get something to eat," Alex offered. Confused and annoyed Olivia grabbed the blonde's forearm, spinning her around.

"Can you please tell me what that was about?"

"Don't get angry, Olivia." Alex kept a straight face. "I took care of it."

"What do you mean, 'you took care of it'?" Olivia didn't like secrets. Especially ones that had to do with how her future could turn out.

"I _mean_... I know people. We've been trying to get a hold of a certain relative of mine but he's been kind of.. Missing for while." Olivia listened and waited for the story to have a point. Alex cocked her head to the side and exhaled, "he's going to make Matthew tell the truth."

"By gun point?" Olivia laughed sarcastically and turned away to look at the street. She felt Alex move closer and put her little hands on her broad shoulders.

"A life for a life. We don't _owe_ each other anything Olivia. We're just taking life one day at a time and taking turns helping each other. It's what people should do," she smiled sweetly. Olivia felt reassured and her anxiety simmered. "It's what _friends_ do."

It suddenly crossed Olivia's mind that Alex really was just trying to be a good friend. Sure there were people she knew and saw at parties but she was a shy girl. Making friends seemed to be the only area of her life that she couldn't excel at. She wanted to do the right thing and they both knew the right thing would be executed the wrong way.

Alex's uncle Joey was a New York gangster. At five feet even, shaped like a meatball, the man looked hardly intimidating. But when Uncle Joey wanted someone to know he was pissed, he contorted his face and his anger was off the top. A little Italian, living in the Bronx, who knew the streets all too well. As the girls walked back to the cottage, Alex told Olivia the kinds of things Uncle Joey had done for the family.


	14. Chapter 14

On their walk back from court, they made it halfway through the woods when Alex's cell phone began to ring wildly. She was mid-sentence, talking about how her parents had just left for another 'business' trip and that if there were further problems, to just call. They had every faith in Alex's 'Uncle' Joey. Who Olivia decided must've not really been anyone's uncle at all. The brunette looked up to see the sun disappear behind dark, black clouds.

Alex pulled the phone out of her pocket and looked at the number. She took the call with a business-like sense.

"Yes. Of course... Wait, what?" Olivia stopped walking and held out her arm to stop the blonde. "No," the blonde said quietly. "Mother, we-." She took the phone away from her ear without saying goodbye and clicked it off.

"What?" Olivia waited.

"They want to leave," the blonde answered in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"They've done this to me before... They want to leave Buffalo. They say too many people know about this and... Who cares? Who cares why?" She looked up at the sky to will her tears back behind her eyes. "I have no choice."

"It's okay," Olivia said out of habit. She really felt like a brick had been heaved at her chest.

The phone rang again and startled them both. The blonde looked down at it and her face dropped and she rejected the call.

"Let's go," she offered and turned to walk.

"Was that your mother? Maybe you should have taken it," The brunette poised an innocent question.

"It was no one," the blonde answered, stuffing the phone back in her pocket. "We've got another twenty minutes ahead."

"We could've got a ride from town. Then we wouldn't have been walking all day," Olivia pointed out.

"I like the walk," she answered, forcing a smile. The phone rang again, refusing to be ignored. The blonde's porcelain face turned angry. "Goddamn!"

Olivia watched her pull it out, unable to resist the caller ID. She hadn't heard Alex swear since she met, so she was a little shocked. Nosy, she leaned forward and saw the flashing name on the screen. **Jared. **

"Jared?" She asked cautiously. She didn't want to know but she wasn't about to be a dishonest person either. If Alex was seeing this boy, as far as Olivia was concerned, Alex was off limits.

"He's no one," she lied. "He's just a friend," she lied even more terribly.

"Come on... Don't lie to me," Olivia asked gently.

"He's..." Alex stopped and watched the phone click off and a beep for a voicemail.

"Your boyfriend," Olivia finished. Alex was silent. "I see." The brunette turned away and the younger girl looked up at her worried.

"Are you angry?" She asked softly.

"I didn't do anything wrong," she answered honestly. "Go see him."

"But," Alex took a step foreword but Olivia moved back.

"Go see him. He obliviously needs to talk to you. Why wouldn't he? You're his girl..." Olivia was hurt. She hadn't pursued Alex, although her feelings for the blonde were very real. Alex had inniciated what Olivia hoped could be something great. One cell phone tune threw it all away for her. She was disappointed that Alex would be someone who was so careless with people's emotions. She hadn't hurt Olivia, until Olivia realized she was indirectly hurting someone else. The brunette was serious about her honesty and loyalty. She couldn't afford anything else in her life at this point.

"Let me just come back with you," Alex offered, pretending it was no big deal.

"No. You need to go take care of business," Olivia looked at her for a moment with an apologetic look and turned, heading for her little shack. Alex's footsteps did not follow.

Olivia felt like she was only feet away when she started to feel rain drops on her head.

"Fucking super," she cussed at the sky.

When the rain drops began to fall faster and grow larger in size, she decided it was time to shed the blazer and use it as an umbrella. She didn't even want to begin to guess how much the suit cost but she did figure, it wouldn't be missed or noticed missing by the owner anytime soon.

The smell of the wet earth and fresh soil filled her nose. She made her way through the brush and the rain was loud, hard and unforgiving. "Perfect timing for a monsoon," she yelled up at the sky. "Are you trying to tell me something?" The shack was just up ahead.

"Fucking goddamn it!!" She screamed and threw the blazer on to a near by bush. "What did I do? What the fuck did I do to deserve this life?" She screamed up at the sky, water encasing her face. She spit it out and shook her head. Tears blended in with the shower. "This is NOT okay to do to people!"

...

Meanwhile, Alex stood and watched until the brunette walked out of sight. She felt the rain begin to fall. At first she didn't mind but as it grew harder, the sky became darker and thunder rolled over her head.

"I'm sorry," she said to no one. Lightning struck off in the distance and startled her out of her thoughts. "Olivia!" She called to an empty forest. When no answer came, she took off in the direction of her friend.


	15. Chapter 15

The brunette stopped yelling at the sky and stood there. She looked over to see the lifeless jacket swinging from the bush. She grabbed it and thrashed it back and forth, grunting with anger. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and without thinking, she almost turned and punched the intruder when her fist was stopped by Alex's grip. She caught the punch mid swing and Olivia dropped her hand as the blonde blinked at her.

"I didn't know it was you."

"I don't want you to be mad at me," Alex proclaimed. "I couldn't bear it."

"You shouldn't have put me in a position to have to turn you away. It was dishonest," Olivia explained. The two stood, not far from the shack, the rain hitting everything in sight. The noise lifted and Alex threw her arms up.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking. I couldn't help myself," she told the brunette honestly, over the roar.

"I liked you since the first day I ran into you in the bathroom," Olivia confessed.

"I know," Alex answered. "I never had that happen before."

"What? Someone like you?" Olivia challenged.

"Not that fast!" The rain came down harder.

"Well, it shouldn't have changed the rules," Olivia countered.

"Don't be angry," Alex begged with soft eyes. "It all happened so fast."

"Was it a mistake? A traumatic reaction?" Olivia wondered aloud. No nastiness intended.

"NO!" Alex grabbed the brunette. "Let's go inside, we're drenched!"

It didn't seem cold when they were standing in it. It was summer rain. Although it was pouring, the humidity kept them from freezing terribly. Alex pulled Olivia by the forearm to the shack to resolve this matter where they didn't have to scream. But Olivia resisted.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," she pulled her slippery arm from Alex's hand.

"You're not so innocent yourself!" Alex pointed out. It was her who was turning angry.

"What! What did I do?" Olivia shouted.

"Elliot told me about Adam!" She accused and Olivia just started laughing.

"What!? What is so fucking funny!?" Alex beat her fists down on her legs in frustration. Olivia walked up to her until they were inches apart. Alex grew silent and stilled herself.

"That day," she spoke loudly over the noise, rain cascading over her face. "The day you kissed me in the attic and I didn't kiss you back. I talked to Adam... We were on and off anyhow." She laughed, feeling she had won the argument.

"You broke up with him?"

"Well, yeah Alex. I was spending all my time with you. And I kind of left home... I didn't want to be bothered," Olivia starred at Alex's face. All her beautiful colors were dulled by the clouds and the water. Her hair, now a dirty brown, her cheeks now with hints of gray.

Unable to respond, Alex turned away from the intense girl in front of her and stormed up to the house, stomping her feet the entire way.

"You're leaving anyway Alex!!" Olivia accused bitterly. Alex turned from her spot on the deck. "You won't have to deal with any of this shit anyhow!" Olivia laughed sarcastically and threw out her arms.

"How _dare_ you!!" She screeched. The blonde trompsed right back out into the rain and pushed Olivia without even thinking.  
The brunette put her hands out to block the angry blonde. "How dare you say that Olivia Benson!!" She swung at the taller girl and suddenly her fists were beating against Olivia's chest, as though it were a locked door.

"Stop it Alex! Alex!" Olivia grabbed her arms and Alex struggled and squirmed.

"Let me go!" She snaked out of Olivia's grip just long enough to slap her across the face. Instantly, the look on her face was surprise at her own actions. Alex shook her head and put her hand over her open mouth. Olivia stood silent. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Olivia dropped her head and Alex came up to her face and touched it gingerly.

"I'm so sorry, please. I'm so sorry," Alex began to cry. She put her hands on Olivia's cheeks and rested their foreheads together. Olivia was silent. "Please talk to me... Say something."

"I don't want you to go," Olivia answered. Rain falling into her head and following a path down over her nose and lips.

"I don't want to go," Alex promised. She hugged the brunette and Olivia hugged her back. "I swear, I don't." She pulled them apart enough to take Olivia's face in her hands again. "Are you hearing me? Don't let them take me away from here. I won't let them take me. I won't go. I don't want to go," Alex said frantically to the brunette whose eyes were still on the ground.

"Look at me," the blonde commanded. "I don't want to go. Do you understand? Do you hear me?" Olivia nodded silently. "Look at me Olivia," Alex's chin quivered.

Olivia raised her eyes to meet the sad blue ones before her. Alex's fingers stroked the sides of her face as they stood shivering. She leaned forward and kissed the younger girl before her. Surprised and relieved, Alex kissed her back. They breathed hard and kissed harder as the thunder rolled heavily overhead. Alex broke the embrace and stepped back, grabbing Olivia's arm once again. This time, the brunette allowed herself to be tugged by the blonde.

Once they stepped inside, they noticed some water dripping through the roof, but their things were far away from the wet spots. Alex turned and looked at Olivia, who didn't know what to say. Her chest heaved from yelling over the loud pelting, the embrace and the struggle. Her button down shirt was as sheer as a Kleenex, now sticking everywhere it was able.

Alex took one look at it, paused momentarily then walked up to her, crushing their mouths back together and placing her hands over the shirt. "Can I?" She asked and Olivia nodded. The blonde wasted no time unbuttoning and the brunette was astonished at Alex's forwardness. They kissed frantically as lighting cracked nearby.

Olivia stumbled backwards, pulling the sticky clothes from her frame. Alex pushed her towards the staircase and Olivia dropped backwards on the middle step. The blonde was on top of her before she could think, pulling at her belt. Alex straddled the older girl, yanking at the belt forcefully sending all types of sensations through Olivia's skin.

As her lips came down on Olivia's again, she was also pulling her own button down shirt from her frail shoulders. In one swift moment the shirt flew down the dusty stairwell and she pulled back to stand up.

"Be careful," Olivia warned, leaning forward to pull the trousers from the blonde.

"Hold on to me so I don't fall backwards," she smiled and stepped quickly out of the pants, with Olivia's hands on her waist already pulling her back down over her.

Between the moisture from the rain and the humid air, the two slid and stuck to each other in what, Olivia thought, was the best feeling of her life. The heat from Alex's thighs around her hips, pressing and grinding into her. She could hardly breathe, never mind concentrate on kissing.

Olivia tilted her head back as Alex's lips traced her neck. "A-Alex?" No answer. "Alex?" A little more forcefully this time.

"What?" She leaned back for a moment, a million thoughts passing through her eyes.

"The step is cutting into my back," the brunette half laughed. "We gotta go up."

Alex lifted her weight to allow the girl trapped beneath her to move. Olivia crawled backwards up the stairs. With each step, Alex's lips kissed lower and lower on the brunette's body. Eventually nipping the panty line with her teeth, she left them on only to tease her. One more step and Olivia felt the blonde's lips trace over the cotton and her knees went weak.

They made their way over to Olivia's mattress as she silently thanked Alex for bringing her sheets from home to put on it earlier. They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring each other, memorizing lines, freckles and spaces. This was it. They knew this would be the last time they would see each other and they made love with that in that front of their minds.

...

Olivia kissed the sleeping blonde's head and traced the outlines of her face with her eyes. She didn't even have a picture of Alex that she could keep with her. She knew she could never forget this girl but she wished there was something she could take with her. She carefully slipped out from under her and got up. Throwing on the tank top Alex let her borrow the first night she stayed over and some shorts, she creped downstairs for her bag.

She stepped carefully, making sure not to let the stairs moan too loudly under her feet and sat down beside the mattress. She pulled out a journal she had been keeping and flipped to a clean page. Alex sighed lightly in her sleep and rubbed her nose. Olivia smiled, pulling out her pencil. She drew the untamed hair, falling in the blondes face. She drew the slightly parted lips and the closed eyelids. She sat there for almost an hour and a half, drawing and erasing the lines of the girl she wasn't ready to let go.

There was a noise downstairs that pulled her from her thoughts. She assumed it was Elliot and quickly got up to stop him from making further noise. She wanted to let Alex sleep. She moved over to the stairs with a smile on her face but it quickly faded when the boy walking through the screen door, was Matthew.


	16. Chapter 16

Alex opened her eyes to Olivia tapping her cheek gently. Before she could say a word the brunette was pressing her fingers, lightly over the drowsy girls lips. At first, Alex thought Olivia was only being playful but when her face came into focus, she realized this wasn't the case. Olivia pressed her finger to her own lips, motioning for silence.

"Matthew... is downstairs," Olivia leaned forward and whispered almost inaudibly in her ear. She felt the blonde stiffen and pressed her fingers more firmly on her mouth to make sure no sound escaped. "Stay here. Do you understand me?" She felt the blonde nod and retracted.

Alex clutched the sheet around her like a cape and watched with wide eyes as Olivia shuffled through her backpack and pulled out a small hand gun. Olivia's head snapped up as she heard a gasp escape Alex's lips. She shook her head mouthing the words, "It's okay. I won't kill him."

Alex was frozen. The brunette turned to the stairs but glanced at the silent girl. She turned back around and crept over to the blonde. "Don't worry," she promised and kissed her soft, white cheek.

Getting down on all fours, Olivia crept over to the stairwell to peek around it. Matthew was just coming around the corner from searching the first floor. They caught eyes and she stood up slowly. Keeping the gun out of sight, she stood as if to block the door frame.

"Well, we meet again," came a cocky introduction. "Our _hero_," he spat, suddenly angry. Olivia only starred at him. He moved to place one foot on the first of 15 steps.

"Don't even think about," she warned. He lifted his other foot and stood on the first step.

"What are you going to do about it?" He started taking the second step. "Beat me?"

"No," she pulled the gun out from hiding and held it firmly in his direction. "I'll shoot you this time."

Shocked, Matthew raised his eyebrows but didn't step down. He stood thinking about all the ways it could go down and ultimately decided that Olivia would never shoot him.

"Oh please," he said, his angry, sarcastic, tone lifting. "Would you want to go to jail for killing me?"

"Wouldn't have to," Olivia said flatly. "No one would find you."

Her calm demeanor and steady hand worried the boy at the bottom of the stairs. She seemed too conditioned for this kind of a situation and he knew it. But being a stubborn ass that he was , decided to test her and lifted his foot to take another step.

CRACK!

Olivia shot the wall beside his head and he froze, a look of utter surprise on his face. Alex threw her face down in the pillow on the other side of the wall, imagining the worst.

"I told you not to think about coming up these steps. It's a very bad gamble on your part..." She educated him. "I'm a very excellent shot. Now I have a number of bullets in this gun and I wasted one on scarring the shit out of you. Let me kindly remind you that it only takes one to kill you."

"You wouldn't shoot me," he said aloud, trying more to convince himself.

"You have five seconds to turn around and walk out that door and forget this afternoon ever happened. Or... I'll bury you under these floor boards. Are you smart enough to understand what I'm offering you here?" Olivia wondered. She watched the boy judge the distance between the gun and him.

"Five..." She counted off. "Four..." He remained in place. "Three..." She lifted her eyebrow.

He stepped down and turned his back to walk out the door. The brunette heard Alex stir and turned her head for a moment to steal a quick look when she heard foot steps hit the stairs like a bull. Matthew was still too far away to ever have a chance to grab the gun from her and she snapped her head back to the boy, seeing him run up the stairs.

CRACK!

"Ahh! OH HOLY JESUS!!" Matthew wailed and fell halfway up the stairs.

"I'm a really nice person, if you get to know me," Olivia said shrugging, totally unphased. "That's why I'm going to sit here and wait two seconds before I shoot other parts of your body. Now... You can get away if you want. Or you can stay and let me shoot you until you bleed to death, it's your choice."

Matthews grabbed his left leg where blood oozed through his jeans and slid down the stairs awkwardly. This time, he went for the screen door and actually intended to leave.

"You're going to pay for this you fucking bitch!" He screamed and limped out the door.

"I'm sorry? What did you say?" Olivia started to bounce down the stairs and when he saw her on the front porch, aiming at him again, he dragged himself away as fast as he was able. When she was sure he wasn't coming back she took two steps at a time and raced back up the stairs to see Alex.

She put the safety on and threw the gun in her backpack before running to the girl curled up against her pillow.

"Alex? He's gone," Olivia assured.

"You shot him! With a gun!" She shrieked. "Are you absolutely crazy?"

"I only shot him in the leg."

"Now you're really going to jail! How am I ever going to get us out of this!? They'll send you away for years!" She cried and the brunette grabbed her shoulders.

"No, Alex. They won't. We," she pointed between them, "are okay."

"And where the hell did you get a gun? Have you shot people before? Jesus!" She shook her scared little head.

"Alex, calm down," Olivia soothed, petting her hair, trying to make eye contact. "No, I've never done that before. I used to go to the shooting range with Elliot. I've never hurt anyone before... Come on, don't look at me like that," she begged as Alex's fearful eyes softened. "It's okay... Just breathe."

"Okay," Alex nodded. "I'm good," she said shaking it off and rubbing her eyes. "I just freaked out a little bit there." She sighed heavily. The room grew into a calm silence.

Both their heads snapped up when they heard a gun shot in the distance.

"Get dressed." Olivia spat in a low, frantic voice, leaping to her feet.

"You've got to be kidding meeeee," Alex whimpered in a nervous shrill.

Alex scrambled to her feet and threw on her clothes while Olivia scraped together anything she'd need to take with her. She threw her backpack over her shoulders and grabbed the blonde by the arm. They raced down the stairs, dust flying as they pounded their feet over the old wood. They headed out the back door, running together in the opposite way that Matthew had fled. They didn't even know which direction the woods would lead them but they didn't care.

The girls ran side by side, jumping over logs and running through puddles from the rainstorm. The woods dripped lazily in the humidity. They breathed hard as they moved further and further from their once perfect sanctuary. The sky was gray and the sun would be going down soon. Everything was freshly wet, muddy and the air was thick. Alex held Olivia's hand tightly as the older girl ran ahead in the tight spots, pulling her behind. In their rush they were suddenly halted by the sound of Alex's ringtone.

"Shit!" she cursed and they stopped as Alex pulled it frantically out of Olivia's bag to stop the noise. She looked at the name and answered, puzzling Olivia.

"Hello?" She answered, mostly out of breath. "Okay... Thank you. No really, thank you Uncle Joey. Yeah, I'm fine. I swear. Yeah... Love you too." She hung up the phone and switched it off.

"Come on," Olivia grabbed Alex's wrist but Alex only shook her head.

"No, we don't have to," she closed her eyes and Olivia turned from her running stance to face the blonde. "He's dead. They followed him here. Oh God..." She put her hand over her heart. "What have we done?"

"We didn't do anything. What are you talking about? Wait..." Olivia cocked her head to the side, confused and partly disturbed at her conclusion. "Was that? Did Joey?"

Alex nodded, "this is all my fault." She leaned forward and let her body drop against the brunette. She held Olivia's shirt tightly in her fists, pulling her as close as she was able.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong and you know that he came back to hurt you today. He wasn't going to stop. No one will ever mess with you again," Olivia rationalized.

"Let's get out of here before it get's too dark," Alex said turning to walk with her arm looped around Olivia's waist.

The two walked for about an hour when it became dark but they could see house lights in the distance. They eventually made their way up to the neighborhood, talking of all the times Olivia would visit and what they would do together in the city. The found themselves just on the edge of town and walked down the street to a gas station to call for a local cab to pick them up. They sat on the curb while they waited for their ride.

"Where will you go? Back to our house?" Alex asked, meaning the house in the woods.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I can't stay there forever. The winter would get a bit tricky, don't you think?" She laughed lightly, scooting closer to the blonde so their shoulders were touching.

"I guess that wouldn't work. You can't go back to that dreadful house of yours. Oh I'll worry all the time," Alex's brow furrowed and she looked up at the brunette.

"I'll be strong, like you. I'll be okay," she smiled. "You know me, I can handle anything." The cab pulled up and the girls stood.  
"Will you come with me to say goodbye? I mean, we're leaving in the morning but," Alex looked at the ground.

"Of course, get in there!" Olivia wasn't ready for good byes, so she tried to be playful with the blonde instead. They jumped in and Alex gave her address.

Back at the Cabot house all the lights were on and there were two BMW's in the driveway. It was much more alive then the times Olivia had seen it before. The parents worried her. She and Alex looked like train wreck's. Alex paid the driver and they stepped out and Olivia just stood there.

"God, I can't go in there," she shook her head.

"You can do anything but you can't do that?" Alex laughed. "Come on," she tugged at her.

"No way, I can't meet your parents. Look at me! I look like a street bum."

They stepped behind the hedges, out of view. Olivia touched Alex's messy hair and smiled weakly at her. Alex realized that Olivia really was saying goodbye right this minute. She felt her chest tighten and tears cascade before she could stop them.

"Stay with me tonight," she begged.

"Honey, I can't," Olivia answered sniffing. "Tonight has to be our last night in Buffalo together. We shared _our_ bed in _our_ place... As crappy as it is," she laughed lightly.

"Don't say that," Alex's lip quivered. "It's a beautiful place."

"You're right, it is," Olivia agreed, looking at the mansion behind her.

Alex grabbed Olivia and squeezed her tightly. "From the moment I met you... You've been protecting me. I would've been raped. I would've been beaten..." She proclaimed against the dirty, damp shirt that she had given the brunette. "Who's going to save me when you're gone?"

"You don't need me to save you from anything else," Olivia chuckled. "You get through this and you can get through anything," Olivia pressed her cheek against the blonde's head. "You haven't seen the last of me, Cabot."

"I know," she closed her eyes and cried hard. "But it will feel like forever the second you walk down this road."

"Forever will be a blink. Remember that okay? A blink."

The blonde nodded as Olivia went on to say, "You're a lot stronger than you think. Don't ever loose that... Be a soldier Alexandra, wherever you go."

"I will," she kissed both of Olivia's cheeks, then her lips.

"I will miss you every second you're gone," Olivia confessed. This was a lot harder than she imagined it would be. She had fallen so in love with Alex, so very fast it all happened before she knew it and now she was leaving. How could she tear herself away? How could she stay another second? "I have to go."

"No. Don't go yet," Alex begged.

"If not now, then when?" Olivia half smiled.

"Never."

"I'll see you again. I promise," Olivia kissed her again and took a step back, their hands the only thing left touching. Alex's grip would not loosen. "I promise. Okay?" The blonde let her hands slip from Olivia's and just when the brunette was about to turn, Alex gasped.

"Wait, I almost forgot!" Olivia watched as Alex dug in her pockets and pulled out a cloth bag that had survived the trip. "I had this made for you. I didn't know the right time to give it to you and then this afternoon happened and well, obviously I forgot."

She handed the bag to Olivia who pulled the little drawstring and dumped out the contents. A silver necklace fell into her hand. Alex reached for it and held it up. It was a silver chain with a square charm on the end.

"What does it say? It's not in English," Olivia wondered as Alex came around the back of her to clasp it on.

"Fearlessness." She answered and Olivia smiled.

Alex came back around and looked at it shining on the brunette's neck. She kissed her goodbye and with a soft thank you, Olivia turned and walked down the street. Alex stood at the gates to her house and watched the older girl leave. Her heart ached and her chest heaved as she watched the best friend she ever had, walk away. Resisting the urge to run after her was incredibly difficult and Olivia did everything in her power to not turn around. It really was the last night, they ever saw each other in Buffalo, NY.


	17. Chapter 17

"I got coffee!" Elliot announced, walking into the 1-6.

"So do we," Munch mocked, holding the pot up.

"I got _good_ coffee," he held up the tray of espresso's from the nearby Starbucks.

"Did I say we had coffee? I just realized we were out," Munch answered, putting the stale pot down and heading over to Elliot.

"Where's mine?" Olivia asked, looking up from her file. "Ooh, donuts too... Big day there Stabler."

Elliot passed out the treats he'd brought for his buddies and dropped the big box of donuts on his desk. People flocked to him until the box was empty. Olivia reached out and snatched a glazed donut she knew he got for her.

"Here's your jump start," he said, placing a cup in front of her.

"What's the occasion?" Olivia laughed.

"Can't I do something nice for my unit?" He offered, plopping down into his seat, grinning from ear to ear.

"No," she laughed at his goofy face.

"While you were at court yesterday, our verdict came back on the Donahue trial. I'm sure you can guess what he got," he said leaning down to switch on his computer.

"Guilty. Thank God. Life?" She wondered.

"Life."

"Don't celebrate to early kids," the Captain stepped out of his office in uniform.

"Uh oh," Elliot turned to see the special garb.

"I have a meeting with the board this morning and I have a feeling it's going to be ugly," he sighed and shut his office door. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Good luck," they chimed as he exited.

"So, I'm afraid to ask but," Elliot stopped to take a sip of his drink.

"But?" Olivia gave him the eye.

"How's Charlotte?" Olivia winced. "Not good?"

"We broke it off last week," Olivia looked to her computer screen, averting Elliot's questioning eyes.

"We? Or you?"

"Me. Okay, I broke it off with her," Olivia gave him an annoyed look.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd ask that," she half smiled. Their sibling-like banter always made her love Elliot more but sometimes, she just wished he'd shut up.

"Liv, I know what you're doing," he pointed out, leaning forward.

"Oh please, Elliot. I don't want to talk about this again. Just because Charlotte has blue eyes and blonde hair doesn't mean I think she's Alex," she pretended to search through the database. "No one is Alex," she added. "And that's old news anyways, Jesus. It's been eleven - twelve years since that all went down."

Elliot watched her fume for a minute and looked down at her collar. The silver necklace that never left her neck shone back at him mockingly. Sometimes, eleven or twelve years just wasn't long enough to get over someone. After all, he never got over Kathy. They had broken up for a while because of the trial and the mess it had caused but they came back together. Four years after they had met, Elliot got out of the service and the academy and asked Kathy to marry him. Now they had four growing kids.

The captain returned a few hours later, as promised. His angry mug and fast pace alerted the precinct that the meeting had gone exactly as he had predicted. A few files were tucked under his arm as he headed straight for his top four detectives.

"We need to drop all cases right now and finish this one," he held up the file and just as Munch was about to protest he went on. "We have three days before the statue of limitations runs out. Looks like we're cleaning up someone else's mess. I need all four of you on this one," he announced. "Oh and before I forget," he added angrily. "We've been assigned a new A.D.A. to watch over all our cases from now on."

"What are we five? We don't need a babysitter," Elliot laughed.

"The board seems to think so," Cregan frowned. "She'll be coming in sometime this week. She won't leave me alone."

"Aw, Cap. Be nice to her, she's just doin' her job," Fin added.

"I know, I know. Now let's get on this," he dropped the folder on Fin's desk. "I need to change."

...

"Oh you guys missed it," Munch announced as Olivia and Elliot strode in from canvassing, two days after the case had been assigned.

"What's he so happy about?" Olivia half smiled at Fin, thoughts from her day clouding her. This case was one of her very first brutal rapes. She hadn't been handling it too well.

"The new A.D.A. stopped in today and Munch is in love," Fin teased.

"I'm not in love," Munch corrected in his philosophical tone. "I happen to appreciate a good looking woman."

"She was fine," Fin grinned at Elliot. Olivia laughed at the men.

"Where's the Captain?" Olivia wondered, holding up evidence from the M.E.

"Lunch date with her," Munch offered. "They'll probably be back in an hour or so."

"Are you for real, man?" Fin looked at him, shaking his head. "Why don't you just hump her leg when she gets back and get it over with?"

"Shut up," Munch scowled at Fin.

"Boys, be nice," Olivia scolded and sat down to start some D.D.5's.

For a while, they made their phone calls and tried to piece their facts together. They worked in a calm silence, swapping information from time to time. Elliot got up and down, looking at the game board and making notes. His desk was a sea of paperwork and his hands were lost somewhere beneath it. Olivia got up to check some past files in the back room.

"Hey Elliot," she called as she walked back into the squad room. She read the sheet intensely, when she heard the Captain's voice coming in from the hall.

She was making her way over to her desk but looked up to see him and... Her. She stopped dead in her tracks and her heart felt like it had frozen in place. A thousand pounds of air crushed her chest and she felt dizzy. It was Alex. It was _her_ Alex. She was talking to the back of Cregan's fleeting body. She turned to glance at the squad and saw Olivia standing in the middle of the room. She stopped talking mid sentence and Cregan turned to see why.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry. These are our other two lead detectives," he began and Elliot looked up from his desk to see a stunned Olivia. He looked behind him and followed her gaze, to Alex. "Olivia and Elliot." Cregan disappeared into his office annoyed with the whole ADA situation.

Alex's eyes darted between the both of them. Clearly shocked it was them and probably more shocked that they were still at each other's hip. "Benson and Stabler," she said quietly. An eerie air fell into the room. No one knew what to do. Olivia didn't move but Elliot rose from his seat and came up to Alex and took her hand.

"It's good to see you," he smiled.

"You too," she answered. "...This is surreal."

Olivia finally felt the feeling in her legs return and she moved slowly, dropping the paper on her desk as she passed it. She wasn't sure what to do. When she had tried to find Alex after they had moved it was like they had simply disappeared. She got a call or two from an unknown number and they had both hung up when she answered. She didn't know if Alex tried to forget her or what had happened in that time. Did she even still want to know her?

"Liv," she stated gently. A warm smile danced on her face and Olivia could see a hint of tears. Meanwhile, she could hardly breathe.

"Let's talk upstairs," the brunette managed. She turned her back to the woman and led her to the crib.

Alex stepped in behind her and Olivia reached around her to close the door. A close proximity that affected them equally. The brunette turned and looked at her.

"Am I allowed to hug you?" She laughed, feeling stupid for asking.

"Of course," Alex replied moving forward first and reaching her arms up around Olivia's neck. Olivia breathed in deep, taking in all the new and some of the old, scents of the blonde. She had grown more since they last saw each other. Alex had a little more height and she was a little fuller, but not by much. "It's been so long," she said pulling back reluctantly.

"Yes, it has," Olivia said with a sadder expression. "Let's sit before I just pass out." They moved over to a cot in the middle of the room. "This is so insane," she shook her head.

"Here we all are again. You and I upstairs and Elliot left in the dark downstairs," Alex laughed lightly and playfully, lifting the intense mood.

"Poor Elliot, always in the dark," Olivia said. They sat side by side; Olivia unable to look at the blonde.

"How long has it been?" Alex wondered.

"Twelve years," Olivia answered almost immediately.

"I'm so sorry we lost touch," Alex said softly, noticing the necklace hanging off Olivia's neck as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. The necklace swung back and forth like a white flag. Alex had wondered how Olivia still felt and her answer was a silent shimmer. Before she could mention it, Olivia turned her with questioning eyes.

"How _did_ we loose touch?" A question that haunted her regularly was finally in the open. Alex looked away.

"When we moved here, my parents were so paranoid about the whole situation back home that they made us unlisted and _you_, you were unlisted. They took my phone from me and told me I was to have nothing to do with 'the people who got me into this'. Which I tried to explain wasn't the case. I don't speak to them now anyhow for doing that. I tried to find you but, you left home?"

"Yeah, I had to. Elliot and I both went to the academy to become police officers. Elliot did the service by day and took night classes with me and we lived on campus," Olivia told her and grew quiet. "...I thought you never wanted to see me again," she said after a moment.

"No," Alex turned quickly and touched the brunettes arm. "No, I looked. You have no idea." Olivia looked down at her hand.

"I guess we just got lost in translation," Olivia said sadly.

"Yeah, we did," Alex leaned her shoulder against Olivia's. "I never went to Julliard."

"Ha, I can see that," Olivia smiled. "Let me guess, NYU? Law?"

"What gave me away?"

"Oh the briefcase, defiantly," she teased. They grew silent again.

"I read about the trial in the paper," Alex recalled.

"Well... With Matthew dead and you gone, they had no choice but to drop all charges," Olivia updated her. "I waited for Elliot to turn 18 and we left. We went upstate for a while where he could serve as a soldier _and_ attend the academy with me. We needed somewhere close together."

"You a cop and me a lawyer," Alex laughed sarcastically. "What brought you down here to the city? After all that time upstate?" Alex wondered, turning serious.

"I lost something..." The detective answered carefully. "So I came to find it." Alex smiled, mixed emotions filling her. "...And the justice system sucks. I plan on fixing that."

"Me too," Alex looked down at her hands.

"You were supposed to be a musician," Olivia reminded her quietly.

"I am supposed to be a soldier," Alex looked up into her eyes. "Remember? Wherever I went, that's what I was supposed to be."

"Yeah... I remember now," Olivia recalled it being one of the last things she had said to the blonde.

"And you. You're exactly what you've always been," she smiled looking down at the gun on Olivia's hip. "Only now you're licensed to actually carry that." Olivia blushed, remembering how bold she had been when they were younger.

"You're more beautiful than I remembered," Olivia confessed quietly.

"Thank you. You're pretty stunning yourself," Alex said gently, looking at Olivia sideways. The brunette dropped her head down to look at her feet.

"I missed you so much," Olivia breathed heavy and Alex could see tears brimming on her eyes.

"I missed you too," Alex said, now meeting eyes with the older woman. "It was supposed to be a blink. We agreed."

"It didn't feel like that," Olivia laughed wiping at her mascara.

"It does now," Alex smiled. "So let's take everyday one at a time and make sure they _don't_ turn into blinks and turn them into forevers."

"That sounds like a good idea," Olivia smiled and leaned forward to pull the attorney into a hug. Alex felt like the perfect piece to hold under her chin. She was the only one that ever felt like she belonged in Olivia's arms. It would take them time to get to know each other again but Olivia knew she wouldn't ever loose track of Alex again. She'd never have to worry if she was alright or where she was. Now she would always know and for right now, that would be just fine.


End file.
